Heartfelt Rebellion
by Dizzy3
Summary: An AU (alternate universe) M/M fic. Maria, the rich and sheltered heiress to a fortune she can only imagine is swept away by the brooding foster child Michael, as he pulls her away from her sheltered life and shows her a world, and a love, she could only


Heartfelt Rebellion  
  
By Dizzy   
****************************************************************   
Isabel Evans sighed, sitting down at their usual table and setting her salad and Diet Sprite down in front of her. Maria looked up from her book, and Liz raised an eyebrow in question.   
"Problem?" Maria asked, folding the corner of the page down and closing the book. She shoved it into her bag. Isabel had the look, the one that said she would be talking about whatever was bothering her for a long time.   
"You hear about the new kid?" Isabel asked, opening the salad with a perfectly manicured hand.   
"I have first period with him," Liz shrugged. "He's a little odd." Maria leaned forward.   
"There's a new guy? Do tell," she popped a chip into her mouth totally intrigued.   
"Yeah, he's in my English class," Isabel wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Totally skank worthy, and his friend? What a loser." She made a little noise in her throat, popping the tab on her soda. Maria blinked.   
"So what happened? What about the new kid?" Liz looked at her friend.   
"Ms. Carpenter paired us up for this stupid assignment about Charles Dicken's and the guy totally ignored me. I mean he was cute and everything but he totally blew me off," Isabel made the noise again waving her hand in dismissal. "I don't even want to talk about it." She looked around. "Why are we eating out here again?"   
"It's a pretty day," Maria grinned. "Plus I read better outside." Her eyes caught something. "Is that him?" she pointed across the lawn.   
"Don't point," Liz slapped at her hand laughing. "It's rude."   
"He is kinda cute..." Maria cocked her head, watching the boy as he strode across the lawn, hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks, his head bent towards the ground. "His hair leaves something to be desired though." Her grin grew. "And that must be his friend." She eyed the boy sitting next to him. She sat up, leaning forward to get a better view.   
"God Maria do you have to be so obvious about it?" Isabel sipped her soda.   
"I don't think they're paying any attention to me anyway," Maria laughed. "His friend's cute too."   
"His ears are a little big," Liz said looking down. "But he has pretty eyes." Maria looked at her friend.   
"Is the perfect Liz Parker actually checking someone out?" Maria grinned. "What about Kyle?"   
"He's just a friend," Liz snapped, blushing deeper.   
"So do you usually makeout with your friends because trying it on me would be a *bad* idea. Kyle told me all about your little Eraser Room meeting." Maria laughed at her friends face. "He didn't mean to I swear! I blackmailed him."   
"Wait that's Max," Isabel said getting a better view. "That's not the guy I was talking about. What's Max doing hanging out with him? That totally figures."   
"Wait that's Max? The infamous brother?" Maria grinned, practically bouncing in her seat. "Can we meet him?"   
"No," Isabel said. "He came back from Aunt Eda's yesterday and my parents wanted him to start school immediately." She made that noise again, waving her hand in his general direction. "I don't even wanna talk about it."   
"Why didn't you tell us?" Maria asked appalled. "That is NOT permitted." Isabel sighed.   
"I would HAVE, but "bro" over there was on the phone all night with this Tess chick from Aunt Eda's..." she smiled. "But *that* was actually amusing. They fought all night." She ate a forkful of salad. "I think she broke up with him or something." She shrugged. "He's weird. I mean, he's not normal at all."   
"Can we please meet him?" Maria asked. "Please?"   
"Why do you want to meet him anyway?" Isabel asked. "He's dull, and boring, and a total nut job. Why do you think they sent him to Aunt Eda's anyway?"   
"You said he went there for a special school, or something, " Maria waved her hand dismissing it.   
"But that's not the point. The point is we've never met him!" Maria bounced a little more. "Please?"   
"Ugh, if it'll shut you up." Isabel snapped at her friend. "After my salad." Maria had been her friend since their move to Roswell 3 years ago, but sometimes she wondered about her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Why are those girl's staring at us?" Michael Guerin shot the boy beside him a look. Max looked up.   
"That's just Isabel...and I guess her friends."   
"Isabel. She's in my English class," Michael rolled his eyes. "She always that dense man?" Max laughed lightly.   
"I really wouldn't know. She hasn't said two words to me since I got back," Max looked back at his notebook. Michael shrugged.   
"Who are they?" he looked to the two girls beside her. "One of them is about to fall out of her chair." Michael almost smiled looking at the blonde girl beside Isabel who was leaning forward almost to the point of collapsing. Max shrugged.   
"Friends of hers I guess."   
"That would be Maria DeLuca, and Liz Parker," Alex plopped down beside them.   
"Hey." Michael looked up. He had just met these two today, and they seemed pretty cool.   
"Don't even think about going near them," Alex said biting his sandwich.   
"Why not?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"That's him," Isabel said swallowing.   
"Who? Alex?" Maria cocked her head, looking at him. "He used to live next to me."   
"That's Alex Whitman?" Liz sat up straighter. "I remember when he was this little." She held her hand up about 3 feet off the ground.   
"Thanks for that wonderful piece of insight Grannie," Maria rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen Alex in years." Isabel took a swig of her drink.   
"Understandable, he isn't exactly someone you want to be seen in public with," Maria nodded, but looked down.   
"Yeah...sure," she looked back up, catching Alex's eyes for a minute before looking away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Liz Parker? Her father owns the Crashdownn, it's like the most popular place in town. And her mom's this big doctor type," he shrugged. "We were in preschool together. She's friends with Maria DeLuca."   
"So?" Michael looked to the blonde girl who had looked away and was studying the table.   
"So? So?" Alex asked incredulous. "Maria DeLuca is like the richest girl in Roswell. Her mother is the owner of some big corporation in Sante' Fe. It's global," he took another bite of his sandwich. "Maria's untouchable. You don't talk to her unless your of the privileged class."   
"She's really that snobby?" Alex shrugged.   
"I used to hang out with her all the time. I was her next door neighbor until my father lost is job and we had to move," Alex shrugged. The boy didn't' seem to mind, he was unflappable. Michael looked at the girl for a moment longer.   
"She really that high and mighty?" Michael looked to Max who shrugged.   
"Never met her. I remember hearing stuff, until my parents sent me to Ridgewood," Max looked up. "Her mom's supposed to be this cold heinous man-hater..or eater. She dates but never marries..." Max shrugged.   
"Yeah, she was. Then she met Jim Valenti. He used to be the Sheriff, then he met Ms. DeLuca and she told him she'd take care of him or something. " He shrugged. "He helps her run the business now." Alex took a swig of his Yoo Hoo. "Exact opposite with Miss Maria. She never dates." Michael nodded.   
"This is a little more information then I was going for," he said.   
"You need to know about Maria, so you don't make any...mistakes," Alex said.   
"What kind of mistakes?" Michael asked.   
"Maria's stepbrother, Kyle Valenti. He's a little overprotective," Alex shrugged. "And very big."   
"What happens if Maria talks to someone of her own free will?" Michael asked eyes wide.   
"Doesn't happen, Maria's above it all," Alex waved an arm dramatically in the air.   
"That's odd," Michael said. "Cause they're coming this way."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maria led the group as always, on their trek across the lawn and it now that Michael saw just how perfectly put together the three girls were. Crisp uniforms, all bearing the Pendleton Academy crest on the sides of their blue sweaters, their skirts were shorter then most but they managed to get away with it, and their knee high socks were also the school colors of blue and yellow plaid, reaching there knees and reminding the men of Pendleton Academy just how much thigh was on display. Their shoes were identical, all Amish looking with heels 2 inches off the ground, shiny and perfect just like the rest of them.   
"Hey Alex," Maria smiled. Alex gulped.   
"Uh...hey Maria."   
"Long time no see," she smiled at all of them. He nodded, gulping again. "So your Max," Maria held out a hand. "Maria DeLuca." Max shook it, and eyebrow raised.   
"So I've heard." Max said. "I bet Isabel's been telling you all about me." Isabel glared at him and he glared back.   
"Actually no," Maria smiled. "Doesn't mean we don't want to know though." She looked at Michael.   
"Maria DeLuca," she held out her hand, he looked at it a minute and then back up to her. A second passed and Maria flushed, dropping her hands. Liz gasped and Isabel glared at the boy.   
"There's no need to be rude."   
"There's no need to be friendly either," Michael said staring straight at her.   
"Are you always this horrible?" Isabel snapped.   
"Isabel," Maria warned. "It's perfectly all right." She flashed a smile at Michael, a forced smile but a smile non the less, and then he suddenly felt bad. He had been rude to someone he didn't even know, for no reason, just because of her reputation.   
"Michael Guerin." He bit out.   
"Welcome to Pendleton Academy Michael," she turned her attention to Max. "And you too of course Max."   
"Of course," Max said, forcing a smile.   
"My brother isn't very talkative," Isabel continued to glare at her brother.   
"Quite all right," Maria forced another smile. "Max, Michael, Alex this is Liz Parker." Liz stepped forward with a little wave.   
"And of course you know Isabel." They nodded.   
"Are we done here?" Michael snapped.   
"If you wish," Maria glared at him but kept her smile fixed firmly in place.   
"I do." He looked up at her, eyes locking with hers. They glared at each other for a second.   
"In that case, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Pendleton." She said coldly and turned. Liz stared at them a moment longer and turned following Maria. Isabel, however, glared at her brother, and the boy sitting next to him.   
"You," she glared. "Are rude and inconsiderate. She was only trying to be friendly."   
"She was looking down on us like her royal subjects or something," Michael snapped. Isabel turned her glare onto him full force.   
"I don't *know* you but I don't *like* you," she snapped.   
"I'm hurt," Michael said feigning the emotion. "Really." He patted his chest. "Right here." She huffed and turned, stalking away after Maria and Liz. Alex looked at the two of them.   
"She's right ya know," he said.   
"About?"   
"You were a little rude, they haven't actually DONE anything yet," Alex pointed out. Michael nodded.   
"Yeah, I didn't mean to be it just kinda...happened," he shrugged, looking at the girl who was sitting back in her seat. Their encounter hadn't seemed to phase her, but as he looked at her he decided that perhaps more things got to Maria DeLuca then she let on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I wanted to apologize," Michael looked at the girl. She looked up from her book, making sure he wasn't talking to someone else before she addressed him.   
"Excuse me?"   
"Can I sit down?" he motioned to the ground beside her.   
"I can't stop you," she said coldly.   
"So the little princess does have emotions," he smiled, taking a seat beside her and leaning against the tree. "We got off on the wrong foot."   
"That was no fault of mine," she sniffed, putting her nose in the air.   
"I apologized."   
"Not yet you haven't," he studied her. She was different in this setting somehow, less guarded. He shrugged.   
"I think I have." She snorted.   
"Someone should teach you some manners," she eyed him.   
"And someone should teach you not to be so uptight all the time," she glared at him. "I am NOT uptight."   
"Please," Michael rolled his eyes. "If you were any more uptight you'd explode." She sniffed again and opened her book back up. "Now who's being rude?" She sighed.   
"Did you have a reason for coming over here? I was just fine, enjoying a nice QUIET afternoon until you decided to barge in on it," she looked at him.   
"I told you already, I came over here to apologize." He held out his hand. "Michael Guerin." She eyed it for a moment, but finally gave in shaking it.   
"Maria DeLuca."   
"Pleased to meet you," he said. "So, you always so high and mighty or did I just catch you on a bad day." She sputtered for a moment, flustered.   
"I am NOT high and mighty!!" she snapped.   
"Sure your not," he said, his face expressionless. "It was like you were welcoming us into your kingdom or something. And I watched you in 7th period, people just jump to do your bidding," she shrugged.   
"They're my friends. I don't MAKE them do anything."   
"Your reputation does," he shrugged. "People are scared of you. Of it."   
"You don't seem to be," she pointed out. "You've been nothing but horrible to me since the moment we met."   
"I've only held two conversations with you," he pointed out. "How could they be THAT horrible?" She sighed.   
"They just were, you're a very rude person," she said.   
"And you're very prim and proper."   
"I am not." He ignored her.   
"I take it not many people are rude to you," he said. Picking up her book.   
"Count of Monte Crisco. Good choice. I was expecting a Harlequin romance or something."   
"So I'm supposed to be prim and stupid now?" He looked at her.   
"I didn't say that."   
"But you insinuated," he sighed.   
"Why are you arguing with me?" It was her turn to sigh.   
"Because you're being so difficult," he actually laughed this time. A dry laugh, as if he was unused to the action.   
"Is that the best you can do? Why don't you just say it? I'm being a bastard," she stood up, snatching her book away.   
"Have a pleasant day Mr. Guerin," she snapped, whirling.   
"And you too Miss DeLuca, I look forward to more of these encounters," she ignored him, stalking across the park. He smirked, propping his hands behind his head, intrigued. He had been right, she wasn't used to anyone opposing her, and when they did she wasn't quite sure what to do. But he had seen something, something in her eyes that told him Maria DeLuca wasn't as prim and proper as she'd like to be.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They sat around the table, a pretty brunette at its head. Eating in silence, their posture perfect, knowing unconsciously exactly which fork and spoon to pick up depending on the course the wait staff brought in, each at the prompt time.   
"How was your day darling?" there was nothing warm about the tone, the brunette at the head turned her attention to her daughter. Maria cleared her throat, setting her fork down on the plate and bowing her head.   
"It was fine mother."   
"And did you learn anything new today?"   
"Not particularly mother."   
"That's good, it means your staying ahead of the studies," Amy DeLuca nodded. "Unless you're not paying attention." She looked accusingly at her daughter.   
"NO," Maria said shaking her head, scrambling to keep face. "I am. My marks are very good mother."   
"I'll call tomorrow and make sure of that," Amy said, sipping her wine. Maria nodded.   
"Yes mother," she said softly.   
"You are reading the book I gave you?" Amy asked. Maria nodded again.   
"Yes mother."   
"Good, have to keep that intellect up," she smiled. "Kyle." She turned her attention on Kyle, dismissing Maria, who picked up her fork, continuing to eat, fast now so she could eat her share before the wait staff came in to take it away.   
"Yes mother," he set his fork down, eyes locking with Maria's for a moment.   
"What about you? How was your day?" Amy asked.   
"Fine mother, Coach is very excited about this years team," he said. She nodded.   
"That's good." She didn't bother to ask him about his studies. She never had. Kyle was the sport's star, totally committed to his teams, he only kept his grades up to please his father and to stay on said teams. She didn't ask Jim either, they would have their discussion in the bedroom as per usual. The dinner table was silent, broken only by the scraping of silverware on fine china. Amy DeLuca ran her household with an iron fist, displaying little to no affection towards her two children, manners were taught from birth by governess and they only attended the best school, Pendleton Academy. Her children would never lead the life she had, she would make sure of that.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Why is your nose always in that book?" Michael leaned down, breath hot on her neck. "It wasn't that interesting when I read it." Maria clenched her teeth, calmly closing the book, and turning.   
"I'm surprised you can actually read," she snapped.   
"Ahh testy aren't we?" He almost smiled, his eyes dancing with mirth as he watched the fiery young girl struggle to keep from blowing up at him. "So do you come here everyday?" She ignored him, anger building.   
"Why are you always bothering me with stupid questions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. He plopped down beside her.   
"Because your interesting," she blinked.   
"Interesting?"   
"Yeah," he shrugged.   
"Interesting how?" She studied him. Taking in his face's sharp features, all hard planes and angles, handsome but in a rugged kind of way. And his hair, his hair was at least 2 inches above his head in wild light brown spikes. He shrugged again, leaning against the tree, ignoring her question.   
"And your always under this tree," he looked up at the tree. "It hold some special significance?" She stretched.   
"I like this tree," she smiled. "My dad and me used to have picnics here."   
"Used to?"   
"He's not around anymore," she looked away.   
"See that?" he asked. "We humans call that emotion." She glared, grabbing her book and preparing to go. He grabbed her wrist. "Relax, I'm just kidding."   
"I don't find it funny," she snapped. "I feel plenty of emotion."   
"Yeah, you're just overflowing," he said sarcastically. She prepared to go again, but this time he followed her.   
"GOD, you're like a puppy or something," she snapped. "Why are you following me anyway?"   
"I told you already," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're interesting."   
"I am not interesting," she snapped. "I'm totally normal. Just your average teenage girl TRYING to get away from stalker like teenage boy." He smirked.   
"You always this sweet?"   
"SHUT UP!" she yelled, drawing stares from patrons around the park. She blushed, clearly embarrassed. "Can't you just act normal?" He rolled his eyes. Thinking back to 7th period, the class he shared with her, Isabel, Liz, and Alex.   
"What's normal? Doing exactly what you tell me to do?" He challenged. She huffed a moment, disgruntled.   
"I didn't say that."   
"But you insinuated it," he smirked again, and she realized they had already had this conversation.   
"Leave. Me. Alone," she snapped whirling around.   
"Fine," he held up his hands in defense. "Just trying to help."   
"By insulting me?"   
"I wasn't insulting you Maria, I was just pointing out the truth. Your revered around here, like a queen or something," he motioned around the park. "I've seen your little friends. Liz and Isabel. They do exactly what you want them too, you order. They obey."   
"They do not." He shrugged.   
"I'm just telling you what I see when I watch you," he turned to go away.   
"Do you do that a lot?" He stopped and turned, confused.   
"Do what?" She looked up, her eyes locking with his.   
"Watch me." He didn't answer her; he simply turned and walked away. Leaving Maria to stare after him in confusion.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Stay away from her," Michael froze, not turning around.   
"Excuse me?" he cocked his eyed. Making out the form of a short but muscular boy behind him.   
"Maria, stay away from her," Michael turned slowly.   
"You must be Kyle." The boy ignored him.   
"If you know what's good for you you'll leave her alone."   
"I'm not doing anything more then talking to her." Kyle smiled, cracking his knuckles.   
"I don't think you understand," he smiled. "My baby sister? You don't even talk to her." Michael shrugged.   
"What are you going to do about it?" That was obviously the wrong thing to say.   
"I was thinking about doing this," Kyle swung, but Michael dodged it easily. He swung again, this time his fist was caught in Michael's palm. He didn't let it go he twisted it.   
"Your going to do what?" Michael asked softly, still twisting the poor boys fist. Kyle cried out, trying to get his fist away, but Michael kept twisting. "You're going to do WHAT?" Michael asked, twisting harder.   
"NOTHING," Kyle yelled in pain. "I'm not going to do anything." He let him go, pushing Kyle back. He stumbled, clutching his fist to his chest and glaring at the boy.   
"That's what I thought," Michael flashed him a smile and shoved his hands into his pockets, turning and walking away. Kyle glared after him.   
"Guess you thought wrong Guerin."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hello," she looked down at the bent over boy. He shot up from under the car, banging his head on the hood.   
"God Dammit," he hissed, rubbing his skull.   
"I'm sorry!" Maria reached for him but he pulled back, eyes flashing.   
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me," Michael said, sitting down, rubbing his head. "Stupid metal..."   
Maria giggled. He looked up agitated.   
"What's so funny?" he snapped.   
"You," she said, still giggling. "You just look...so angry." He raised an eyebrow.   
"Generally people don't laugh about that," he said, a light coming into his eyes, losing some of the scowl. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone harsh.   
"Oh," Maria smiled, arranging her uniform as she sat down beside him. "I found out this where you lived and decided to drop by." Again he raised an eyebrow.   
"You found out from whom?" Maria blushed.   
"Alex works in school records, I just went down there and asked him to look you up," Maria looked at him. "I hope that was okay."   
"What does it matter now?" Michael stood up, walking back to his car. "Your already here."   
"That's true as well," she frowned. This wasn't going the way she had planned.   
"So why are you here?" he asked, again ducking below the hood, some various tool Maria had no clue about in his hand.   
"I came to apologize," Maria said, and he peered at her for a minute before turning back to his work.   
"Oh really?"   
"Yes," Maria nodded, not catching the amused tone in his voice. "I was extremely rude to you, and I had no right to be. You apologized to me and I acted...I acted.." Michael smirked.   
"Like a bitch?" Maria glared at him.   
"You don't have to be so mean," she snapped.   
"Just because you act like one doesn't mean you are," Michael pointed out, grabbing another wonky little tool from the big red box on a handmade wooden table. "You put on a lot of acts."   
"I do not," Maria huffed. "Name one."   
"The way you act at school," Michael said. "The way you act in the park. The way you pretty much act whenever your not alone." Maria glared at him.   
"And what would you know about it?" Michael shrugged, twisting some little doohickey, making the muscles in his arm stand out. Maria watched him fascinated. "How do you know what all that stuff is?" she peered into the hood of the car, getting the impression of human organs rather then metal car parts. He looked at her for a minute.   
"Don't you have a car?" he asked. Maria shook her head.   
"Wilson drives me."   
"Whose Wilson? Not your boyfriend, you brother *Kyle* took care of that," he said Kyle's name with such venom Maria blinked but collected herself.   
"Wilson's are chauffer," Michael snorted.   
"Should have known," he muttered. She looked at him curiously.   
"The fact that I have a chauffer makes you angry?" She asked, still peering in to look at the car. He looked up.   
"No, I just should have known," Michael pointed to an oddly shaped silver stick things, with an open circle at one in and a closed one at the other. "Hand me that." She looked at him for a minute.   
"Excuse me?" He sighed.   
"PLEASE hand me that," she reached for it, placing it in his palm. "I should have known that too." He mumbled.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.   
"Your not used to taking orders," he grunted, jerking on something. Maria huffed, looking at the car.   
"This really is a sorry excuse for a car," she said wrinkling her nose.   
"What are you talking about this car's a classic," Michael snapped.   
"Classic being another word for old," she smirked. Michael glared at her.   
"Why are you still here?"   
"You certainly are moody," Maria said amiably. "Yesterday you were being perfectly friendly and today you want to get rid of me." He sighed.   
"Being friendly didn't exactly work out did it?" She blushed.   
"I said I was sorry."   
"Apology accepted," he said tersely.   
"WHAT is your problem?" Michael shot up again, again bumping his head against the metal thing. Maria winced.   
"Stupid god damned, mother-" he went into a stream of curses and Maria felt herself start to giggle again but his look stopped her.   
"My problem?" he asked. "You want to know what my problem is?"   
"I asked didn't I?" she challenged.   
"Fine," his teeth were clenched. "I'll tell you. My problem is that I *try* to be nice to you and all you can do is sit there and bitch me out. Then the minute I leave I'm cornered by your brother Rambo, and now you show up at my home without any mention that your coming AFTER you had Alex look me up in the computer," he glared at her. "How's that for a problem."   
"My brother came after you?" Maria was positively fuming. "Why that little jerk!" She glared.   
"He didn't do anything," Michael smirked. "Except beg me to let him go." She turned the glare on Michael.   
"What did you do to him?" she snapped. He held up his greasy hands in his defense.   
"He attack's ME and your asking me what I did to him," Maria sighed.   
"I'm sorry. Kyle does this a lot," she said. "He's a little protective."   
"I noticed." Maria paused.   
"Why is me coming to your home such a big deal?" she asked. "I didn't think you'd be angry I mean-" he cut her off.   
"Forget it," he snapped. "You wouldn't understand." He slammed the lid of the car, making her jump.   
"I wouldn't understand what?" she asked following him across the small garage, he grabbed a rag wiping off his hands.   
"I said forget it."   
"And you can't tell me what to do." They glared at each other for a minute.   
"What wouldn't I understand?" she asked.   
"Nothing," he tossed the rag onto a stool and walked up a set of stairs leading to a small wooden door. She followed him but he whipped around.   
"It's rude to barge into people's houses," he said.   
"It's also rude to turn your back on someone without properly dismissing them," Maria snapped.   
"Your dismissed," he waved his hand. "Shoo." She crossed her arms over her chest.   
"I'm not moving." He shrugged, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Maria stood there for a moment longer and then she bolted up the steps banging on the door.   
"Michael! Michael Guerin you let me in this instant!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Agatha Myson looked at the boy, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Michael glared at her for a second, in that trademark way of his and then reached for an apple. She slapped his hand.   
"Not until you wash up," she grabbed one of the offending hands and inspected it. "Filthy," she muttered. "Look at these nails." He wrenched his hand away, but went to the sink, grabbed the white bar of soap on the ledge.   
"Michael!" a little girl launched herself at his leg.   
"Kara Waltham!" Agatha snapped, her tone not angry, but scolding. "Did you finish your homework?" The girl, Kara, nodded, brown eyes wide. She clung to his leg like a leech, but he didn't seem to notice as moved around the kitchen to dry his hands on a cloth.   
"Michael! Michael Guerin you let me in this instant!" The girl pounded on the door and again Agatha raised an eyebrow.   
"Friend of yours?" He shrugged, grabbing an apple.   
"Aren't you going to invite her in?"   
"Nope," he said finally speaking. He looked down at Kara who looked up at him adoringly. "Hey kiddo." She giggled and kept hugging his leg. Agatha sighed.   
"Michael, what did I tell you about manners?"   
"I don't have any?" He asked looking up.   
"Besides that."   
"I should get some?" She nodded.   
"And the first step is to let that poor girl in," Michael sighed, making his way across the kitchen and wrenching open the door. Maria fell forward and he barely caught her.   
"You jerk!" she said hitting his chest once for good measure. "What did I ever do to you." He silently closed the door behind her and grabbed his apple taking a bite and chewing.   
"She's in," he said. "Now what?" Agatha studied the girl. She was a very pretty girl, although fuming, and very wealthy from the looks of her outfit. She went to Pendleton too, but Agatha had an idea it wasn't on a scholarship like Michael.   
"Now you invite her to join you in your..." she looked at the apple. "Snack." Michael picked up an apple tossing it to Maria who caught it easily. Agatha sighed.   
"That wasn't what I had in mind," she turned to Maria. "I'm Agatha Myson."   
"Then your not Michael's mother?" Maria asked. Agatha looked pained but shook her hair.   
"Foster mother." Maria's eyes opened wide.   
"Oh." She said finally. Michael gave her a "See? I-told-you-so look and bit into the apple again.   
"Sit down dear, sit down," Maria shook her head.   
"No, but thank you," she smiled at her. Kara clutched tighter onto Michael's leg. He looked down agitated.   
"What? I'm giving you a ride." He lifted his leg, depositing the 7 year old on a chair and shaking her off. Maria giggled. Kara pouted, glaring at Maria.   
"Whose this?" Maria asked, smiling at the girl.   
"Kara." Michael said tersely.   
"She's another one of my foster children," Agatha explained. "She's taking a liking to Michael I'm afraid." Maria looked at Michael. That was understandable. Kara blushed, looking at the tabletop.   
"How many...how many foster children do you have?" Agatha smiled.   
"Six wonderful children. Michael's the oldest and newest," Agatha smiled at Michael who didn't say a word, just stood there eating his apple.   
"Six? Wow," Maria said. "Must be hard." Agatha shook her head.   
"It's actually quite lovely," she smiled. "This is the Hope House."   
"Hope House?"   
"An organization that takes in homeless or abandoned children in hopes of either finding them good homes or keeping them until they grow of age to take care of themselves," Maria nodded eyes wide, looking at Michael in wonder. Agatha smiled. "Can I interest you in some tea." Maria shook her head.   
"No that's okay, I actually came to talk to Michael but that didn't turn out so pleasant," she glared at him. "He's so difficult." He continued to chew on his apple, just staring at her. Agatha laughed.   
"Michael you be nice to this young lady," Agatha commanded, he shrugged. "Why don't you two go for a nice walk?" Michael shrugged again, but Agatha would take no indecision, she put her hands on the small of Maria's back, forcing her across the kitchen and then she propelled both of them through the kitchen, a living room and a foyer towards the front door.   
"No arguments from you," Agatha glared at Michael. "And don't you dare come home until you walk her to hers." Michael sighed and nodded.   
"Take your coat," she sat handing him his leather jacket again he nodded.   
"Be good," she opened the door pushing them outside. Maria looked uncomfortably at the ground.   
"Happy now?" Michael snapped, stalking down the stairs, she followed him.   
"What are you talking about?" she asked desperately. "Why are you so confusing." He looked at her.   
"Don't you feel sorry for me? Or repulsed? Or SOMETHING?" Maria looked at him confused.   
"Why would I feel sorry for you?" He stared at her.   
"Your either really sweet or a really good actress," he turned. "I haven't decided which."   
"You mean because of your family situation?"   
"That's an awful delicate way of putting it. Family situation?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and kept walking, Maria tried to keep up.   
"You think that matters to me? Agatha's a perfectly nice person and Kara was so adorable..." she said. He stopped and looked at her, amazed.   
"You really don't care?" She shook her head.   
"Why? Should I or something?" He smiled, a real smile this time, not a scowl or a smirk, but a real smile.   
"Come on," he grabbed her arm. "We're going for that walk."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"What happened to your parents?" Maria asked, looking at the boy, arms crossed over her chest, squinting slightly in the sunlight.   
"What happened to your father?" he challenged. She fell silent.   
"Point taken." She said softly.   
"Tell me something," he looked at her. "Why do you do that?"   
"Do what?"   
"Put up this front. This-" he motioned to her. "-act for people."   
"I don't put up an act," Maria said quietly. "This is me."   
"No, it's not," Michael said. "I see you. I see your eyes. There's a girl in you that you won't let out. Why?" Maria looked at him.   
"You only met me two days ago," she said coldly. "Do not presume to think you know anything about me." She turned, whirling away from him, but he caught her easily.   
"I'm only trying to help," he said.   
"Then stop talking."   
"Obviously I've hit a nerve," he said. She was silent. "But how to fix it." He studied her as they walked, this time in the opposite direction. "I know," he said triumphantly. "Perhaps the Princess needs a little fun in her life. Get rid of that crown for a day?"   
"I am NOT a Princess," Maria whirled on him. "I study, I get good grades, and I've to deal with just as many hardships as you so BACK OFF. I don't care about this jealousy issue you've got going on but don't blame ME because of it," she snapped. He blinked in surprise, and stared at her. She glared back, and they stood there.   
"I'm not jealous," Michael said softly.   
"Then what the hell are you?" the light came back to his eyes.   
"You said hell." Michael smirked. Maria blinked.   
"So?" she said. "I've said hell before."   
"Sure, they teach you that at charm school?" Maria sighed.   
"See? This is what I'm talking about, you think that just because I'm rich I' m snotty or conceited or-" Michael cut her off.   
"I didn't say you were snotty or conceited because you're not," Michael snapped, his tone harsher then the words. "I may be painfully truthful sometimes but I wouldn't lie." Maria stopped and looked at him.   
"You are so terribly confusing."   
"And you are so terribly blind," Michael said sighed. "You don't even know what your doing, do you?"   
"Doing about what?"   
"About you," Michael said. "You're hiding behind this..reputation you've built for yourself. This perfectly polished persona that someone gave you and told you to use."   
"I don't know what your talking about."   
"Fine. Then tell me this Maria," Michael said, his tone cold. "When's the last time you ever REALLY enjoyed yourself?"   
"Why I enjoyed myself just last weekend, mother took me to the opera and-" Michael bursts out laughing, an altogether surprising and delightful sound.   
"The opera? You enjoy the opera..." Maria looked at him confused.   
"Well yes but I don't find anything particularly amusing about it." Michael chuckled.   
"You do NOT enjoy the opera."   
"Don't TELL me what I enjoy," Maria cried.   
"I can tell by your face that you don't even LIKE the opera," Michael smirked. "Your forehead gets all wrinkly and your nose scrunches up like a bunny." Maria looked at him bewildered.   
"A bunny?" her voice raised an octave. "Your comparing my face to some rabbits!"   
"They're supposed to be cute," Michael shrugged. "And they do wrinkle their noses like that/"   
"I enjoy myself QUITE often," Maria said.   
"I want you to name the date and place, and no lying. You're so obvious when you lie," they continued to walk, strolling along the sidewalk, under the trees and past a large rock that had various slogans and lewd suggestions painted on it. Maria thought for a second, and then another second, and then another. Sheepishly she looked up.   
"I guess I haven't," Maria said. "But not because I'm boring, or prim, or proper!" She protested before he could say anything. "I'm just very busy."   
"Didn't you even own a Barbie?"   
"You mean that horrid doll with the itsy bitsy waist and that fake hair?" She looked at him in horror.   
"And we're going to have to work on your vocabulary too," Michael said.   
"What? My vocabulary is perfectly fine thank you."   
"You're too...snooty," Michael said.   
"I wish I knew what you were talking about! Work on it for what?" Michael smiled.   
"Do you want to know what normal people do all day?" He asked.   
"I AM normal."   
"I mean us members of the lower class," she looked at him confused.   
"I'm just like you."   
"You're NOTHING like me sweetheart," Michael said, locking eyes with her. "So, how about it? You wanna be normal for a day or what?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I can't believe I agreed to that," Maria stared at the spiky haired young man walking away from her front stoop. "Of all the stupid suggestions." She murmured and opened the door stepping inside. Her mother was waiting in the foyer, tapping her heeled foot on the hardwood floor.   
"Young Lady just where have you been and who was that young man?" Amy Deluca glared at her daughter through lowered lashes. Maria looked at her mother in fear.   
"We were just walking," Maria said. "His name is Michael Guerin. He's a classmate of mine." Amy's eyes flashed.   
"Michael Guerin? You've been spending your time with that lowlife piece of scum!" Her voice was shrill and angry. A voice not to be messed with.   
"He's not scum," Maria said softly.   
"What did you say?" Amy snapped. Maria looked up, eyes locking with her mother's.   
"I said that he's not scum." Amy's mouth fell open.   
"You DARE to talk back to ME," she walked over calmly and raised her arm, bringing it down and smacking it across her daughter's face. Maria's face snapped to the side and her eyes closed.   
"Don't you EVER talk back to me," Amy hissed. "This is MY house. I earned your way into that uniform your wearing, that bed your sleeping in. ME not you. So don't you EVER talk back to me."   
"Yes mother," Maria whispered. "I apologize mother."   
"You will go to your room," her voice was cold. "And you will stay there for the remainder of the night. Without supper."   
"Yes mother," Maria said softly, her eyes trained on the floor. She slowly crossed the large foyer toward the stairs. Amy Deluca glared up at her daughter.   
"It's for your own good," she whispered harshly.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey," Michael jogged up to her, hoisting his bookbag unto one shoulder. Maria looked away, the pain in her cheek coming back, mentally if not physically.   
"Where are you going? I thought we had a deal," Michael said. "Remember?" Maria opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. "What?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"   
"My-My mother," Maria looked up. "She does not approve of you."   
"Not many people do," Michael said bitterly.   
"She told me you were scum," Maria said softly.   
"Don't believe everything you hear, I'm algae at least," she smiled a little.   
"I don't think it would be wise if we conversed anymore." Maria said. "I don't want to enrage her."   
"But," Michael sighed. "I liked conversing' with you," he said softly.   
"I know...but my mother-" he cut her off.   
"Do you always do what she tells you?" Michael asked.   
"Well yes, she's my mother, and I must obey her."   
"Every kid disobeys their parents at least once. You've never done that?" Maria shook her head, eyes wide with horror.   
"I could never do that!"   
"It's easy," Michael said grinning, a devastating facial expression to be sure. "Did she tell you not to hang out with me anymore?" Maria shook her head.   
"Well not in those words.." Michael smiled.   
"Then your not really breaking any rules are you?" he asked.   
"Well technically no but..." he cut her off again.   
"Criminals' get off on technicalities all the time," Michael waved his hand in dismissal. "Come on. You NEED to have fun. Please?" He looked at her, with somewhat hard puppy eyes and Maria smiled.   
"All right, but only because I haven't been forbid to speak with you," Michael sent her that devastating smile again and grabbed her hand.   
"Come on," he said. "We're going to have fun." And Kyle Valenti glared at them from the other end of the field, clenching his fists in anger. No one messes with his baby sister.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"First we're going to have to get you some normal clothes," he tugged her along, up the stairs of Agatha's very large house, past a long corridor of bedrooms until he reached one, yanking her inside. There was a shriek of outrage and a pretty girl of about 14, maybe fifteen, whirled. Her eyes blazing, curly black hair whipping around only to hit her in the face again.   
"What did I tell you about knocking?" she snapped. Michael ignored her, pushing Maria unceremoniously forward.   
"Dress her," he crossed his arms over his chest. Maria glared at him.   
"I am dressed perfectly fine thank you," she sniffed, putting her nose high in the air and mimicking Michael's pose. Emily stared at them for a minute.   
"Excuse me?" She asked, carefully setting aside her book.   
"She needs to be...deprepped," Michael said, his eyes raking over Maria's slight frame. She blushed under his scrutiny, focusing her glare on the wall just over his shoulders.   
"What do you want me to do about that?' Emily asked.   
"Lend her some clothes, normal people clothes."   
"I AM normal." Maria snapped. She turned to Emily. "I'm normal." Emily nodded smiling.   
"I agree that Michael's," she turned her eyes on Michael, "choice of words isn't exactly flattering but those clothes just.." she motioned to Maria's outfit. "Aren't right."   
"Aren't right for what?" she turned to Michael. "Where are you taking me?" He had his poker face on, but his eyes glinted. Or maybe it was just the light.   
"Here," Emily said. "Your about my size." She sat Maria down on the bed. "I'll find the perfect out fit." She turned to Michael glaring. "And you, learn to knock." She pushed him out of the door, firmly shutting it and twisting the golden lock of the doorknob. She turned to Maria. "Now, to find you something to wear."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Michael paced silently outside the door, glancing at his watch once in a while. He had traded his wrinkly school uniform for a pair of tight jeans and a black shirt. What the hell was taking so long? You grab a shirt, some jeans, a pair of sneakers and bam; you're ready to go right? Women. He shook his head disgusted.   
"All done!" Emily announced and the door opened and she pushed Maria outside. Michael laughed at the distraught and somewhat uncomfortable expression on her face. Mudd flare jeans, slightly worn at the knee, and held up with a simple black belt, the silver catch at the front glinting in the hall light. On her feet were purple and white Nike's, and a black and white striped tank top completed the outfit. He grinned as she smoothed down the jeans, testing her leg.   
"I've never worn pants," she admitted sheepishly. Michael raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
"Never? Not once." She shook her head.   
"Mother says that pants are far to masculine," Michael sighed.   
"We really are going to have to work on your vocabulary," he smiled. "But you look great. He handed her a leather jacket, a female trench coat like rain jacket that stopped mid thigh. She smiled and put it on.   
"This is nice," she said, raising her shoulders and breathing in the deep scent of genuine Wilson leather. "Smells good." He rolled his eyes, shrugging into his own jacket.   
"I take it you don't kill cows at your house either?" Maria glared at him. She turned to Emily who was leaning against the doorframe, bored with the entire exchange.   
"Thank you, I appreciate your letting me borrow your clothes," Emily shrugged.   
"You don't say no to Michael." Maria eyed him, but he looked impassive, shoving his hands into the pockets of the jacket.   
"I'll come back for my uniform later then?" Maria smiled. Emily shrugged again.   
"Whatever," she looked at Michael. "Next time ask Anna kay?" the door slammed behind her, the lock clicking place.   
"She doesn't like strangers," Michael offered.   
"Or you," Maria grinned. He shrugged and titled his head towards the door. "Shall we go."   
She looked down at her feet. "These shoes don't have a heel."   
"Sneaker's rarely do." She inspected them.   
"I've never had a shoe like this, it's thicker then my sneakers, and my Keds at least have a little heel," Michael rolled his eyes.   
"My how the upper crust live." he smirked. She glared at him for a minute but he grabbed her arm.   
"Come on," she looked at him bewildered.   
"Where are we going?" she asked. Michael just smiled.   
"To have some fun."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maria looked down at the shoe skeptically and then lifted her gaze back up to Michael who just smiled, unlacing his boots. She leaned down sniffing it experimentally and then her head snapped up.   
"I can't wear this," she shoved it back at the bewildered man behind the counter. "It's contaminated." Michael laughed, grabbed her and tugged her back.   
"They're all like that," Michael said, plopping her down on the long carpet covered bench that circled the large room.   
"But then why do you wear them?" Maria looked at it again.   
"Because it's fun to skate," Michael said, taking off his other boot and handing it to the counter boy. Maria giggled, noticing a hole in the thick white socks of his. He raised an eyebrow but grabbed the pair of rollarblades he had chosen, sleek black with dark blue wheels.   
"How come you get the rollerblade things?" Maria asked unlacing her Nike's.   
"Cause, I'm an accomplished skater," he pointed to the skates. "You've never skated before."   
"I've ice-skated," Maria reminded him. "I am quite good." Michael rolled his eyes.   
"It's only a little like this, but don't worry Princess, I'm "quite" good at rollarblading," Maria handed her own shoes to the pimply teenager behind the counter, flashing him a gracious smile and picking up the heavy, and ugly brown skate.   
"If it makes you feel better I got you speed skates," Michael said, clipping the final clip on his rollarblades and standing up easily. Maria laced her left skate up, tying the knot securely. Michael skated backwards, looping through the arcade; he really was very good at it, not even concentrating on his feet. Maria grunted, now positive she could do it. She laced up the right skate.   
"Come on," Michael snapped impatiently. "You're so slow." She ignored him, trying the knot and standing up. Only to fall right back down. Michael laughed, reaching down a hand. Maria batted his hand away, her face all kinds of red.   
"I am perfectly okay thank you," she snapped, clutching onto the bench and hoisting herself up on wobbly feet. Michael bit his lip and nodded, trying not to laugh at her. Maria tried again and again she fell back. This time Michael caught her, wrapping his arms securely around her waist, supporting her and slowly bringing her up to her feet.   
"Slowly Princess, skating takes time," he said. Maria blushed again but this time for an entirely different reason. Michael stood her up; her legs shook just a bit, again not from the skates, but from the intimacy of his touch. No one had ever touched her in a way, and it had seemed somehow familiar, she ducked her head.   
"Now," Michael was instructing. "Skating is really quite simple once you get used to the wheels," Maria rolled her eyes. Yep, he was looking at a promising teaching career. "Just forward, forward," he demonstrated, moving one-foot forward and then the other. Maria tried, and fell. Michael again was there to the rescue. "You're like a toddler," he said, chuckling. "Come on I'll help you." His arm gripped her waist.   
"Forward, forward," he said. Maria nodded, concentrating more on her stomach then her feet. "See? You're doing it. Forward, forward," he smiled. "You're a natural, though a natural what I'm not sure." Maria elbowed him, not hard enough to hurt just enough to warn him. "Okay, I'm instructing now Princess." He slowly edged them ahead.   
"Left, Right. That's it, you're doing it," his arm slid off her waist. "Try it on your own." He said, Maria nodded; a tad disappointed, but determined not to have him upstage her. She tried.   
"Good," Michael said. She was doing it, a little wobbly and sure, the three year old in the kiddie skating area was doing it better but she was doing it. "Now to turn."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
An hour later she was doing extremely well and they had moved their lessons out onto the actual floor. It wasn't that different from ice-skating, though the wheels could be daunting at times. Michael had left her side again, to pursue a faster pace and would pace her sometimes 3 times before she had lapped the rink once. She ignored him, concentrating on not hitting the miserly old man in front of her.   
"Having fun?" the whisper came suddenly, hot against her ear. She gasped, losing her footing and falling forward. Again warm arms encircled her waist and propped her up.   
"Sorry," Michael smiled. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."   
"I was doing just fine," she snapped. His arm still hadn't left her waist, and his hand was pressed reassuringly at her elbow from behind.   
"Good," his smile grew. "How about a little more instruction?" Maria looked at him. Her eyes locking with his.   
"I'd like that."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I had a really good time today," Maria smiled. Michael nodded.   
"Yeah, ditto," he handed her the sweater for her uniform. She pulled it on, looking towards her large house.   
"So that's what normal feels like huh?" she asked. Michael nodded.   
"Fun huh?" He asked. She nodded, eyes wide.   
"Oh yes," she breathed. "It was amazing." Michael smiled.   
"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, Maria looked at him.   
"You mean you want to do it again?"   
"Well not skating, but I thought we could do something else," he shrugged. "There's tons more stuff I'm sure you haven't done...I mean when a girl doesn't wear pants on a regular basis there's-" Maria stopped him, laying a hand on his chest.   
"Fine," she said. "I'll meet you in the park tomorrow? After school?" Michael nodded. She leaned up, her lips brushing the corner of his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered, and nodded again and she smiled, practically sashaying away from him towards her house. Michael took in a breath, eyes following her.   
"You're in some serious trouble buddy..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Maria," Amy looked up, marking a place in her book with a well-manicured finger. "And where have we been my darling?" She asked, sitting up in her chair. Maria smiled.   
"The park," she handed her sweater to Constance, and turned to her mother.   
"And what were we doing there?" Amy asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.   
"It's easier to read there," she said holding up her book. Amy nodded, approving.   
"It's good that you enjoy it," Maria smiled.   
"Yeah, I did."   
"You finished it already," startled Maria turned to her.   
"What?"   
"The book, you finished it already?" she repeated.   
"Oh, yes," Maria set the book on the counter. "It was very good."   
"So I see," Amy studied her daughter. "Dinner is at 7." Maria nodded, not needing to be reminded.   
"Yes mother," she straightened her skirt. "I'll head up to my room now." Amy nodded. Maria turned, biting her lip and closing her eyes. She had never lied to her mother before not once had she even dared, she slowly went up the stairs her hand trailing up the banister. Amy watched her an eyebrow raised. She rose, folding the page down in her book and setting it on the table. She clenched her teeth together, stopping at the stairs to make sure Maria was secure in her room. She looked to Constance.   
"Leave me," she waved her hand and swiftly made her way down the long hallway. Her destination was the pale blue door at the end, the sound of angry punk music coming through the door. She didn't bother to knock, simply placed her hand on the metal knob and pushed it open, greeted to the sight of her eldest stepson wrapped around a half-naked blonde trollop. The girl let out a cry that was half squeal; half giggle and grabbed a black sheet pulling it up over her bare chest. Amy ignored her.   
"I need to speak with you Kyle," she raised an eyebrow at his state of partial undress. He wasn't phased at all, not even remotely embarrassed. "And put some pants on." The door clicked closed behind her. She sighed, leaning against the wall.   
Minutes later Kyle emerged, now clad in a pair of pajama bottoms. He smiled, running a hand through his hair.   
"You need me for something mother?" Amy sighed.   
"Unfortunately yes," she looked at the door. "Is she still in there?" Kyle nodded. Amy sighed again. "If you weren't a boy I'd throttle you," Kyle bowed his head.   
"Yes mother." Amy waved her hand dismissively.   
"But that's not the point," she said. "Do you know a boy named Michael Guerin?" Kyle nodded, his face hardening, hands clenching at his sides.   
"Unfortunately I've met him," he rasped out between clenched teeth. Amy clapped delighted.   
"Wonderful darling, take care of him for mother won't you?" Kyle looked at her startled.   
"Take care of him? You mean like kill him?" Amy laughed.   
"Certainly not! Just get a few of your buddies to rough him up a bit, like a warning," she smiled. Kyle nodded.   
"Yes mother."   
"We wouldn't want him corrupting little Maria now would we?" she asked. Kyle shook his head.   
"No, we wouldn't want that."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey," Maria smiled at the girl. Emily looked up.   
"Hey," she pushed away from her desk. "You in dire need of clothes again?" Maria smiled sheepishly.   
"Afraid so, Michael sent me up here." she looked back at the door. "Kara attacked him and insisted he read her a bedtime story."   
"But it's 4:00," Emily said. Maria shrugged. Emily grinned.   
"You really like him," she stated, moving across the room to her closet.   
"He's nice." Emily raised an eyebrow, taking out the same pair of jeans the girl had worn before.   
"Nice? Michael? I don't think that's an accurate description," Emily said. "He's broody."   
"Broody?" Maria laughed. Emily nodded, moving to her dresser.   
"He just sits in his room all day and pulls that tortured artist crap," she said, taking out a shirt and holding it up. "I tried to be friendly but he just kicked me out. Hence my little melo-drama yesterday." Maria nodded understanding. "He only came here what? A week ago and already we don't get along." She took out another shirt and shook her head. "Jeremy hasn't even had a conversation with him, at least I don't think so." Maria looked up interested.   
"Jeremy?" she asked.   
"He's one of the other kids Agatha takes care of," Emily smiled. "He is so cute, but he's broody too." She sighed, fluttering her hand. "Don't even get me started on THAT guy's faults." Maria shrugged.   
"I haven't met him yet, I've only met you, Kara and Agatha."   
"Agatha's a doll, trust me," Emily said tossing her a Technicolor shirt.   
"You can keep that." Maria opened it gasping. It was lovely, all butterflies and rainbows, a white dome cathedral in the middle, and a picture of New York City in the left corner, like a collage of color.   
"Where'd you find this?" She asked. Emily shrugged.   
"Kohl's, it was on sale," she plopped down on the bed. "So, tell me all the juicy details."   
"Juicy details?" Maria asked looking away from the shirt at the girl. "What juicy details?"   
"About you and Michael of course. There has to be a reason he's left that cave of a garage, and why he's called in sick for work." Maria sat up straighter startled.   
"Work?"   
"Yeah, he's a mechanic at Winston's Garage on Central," Emily furrowed her brow. "You didn't know that?" Maria shook her head. "Well he's the best one there, he got the job the day he arrived. He showed up and returned a rental car for Agatha she had nabbed to pick him up from the airport. Winston was installing some doohickey on a car and Michael told him he was doing it wrong." Emily shrugged. "He didn't tell you?" Maria shook her head again, taking off her shirt and pulling the Technicolor one on.   
"What do you do?" Emily asked, standing up and going to her closet.   
"What do I do?"   
"Yeah, for work, I mean you have to have some job right?" Emily asked. Maria shook her head frowning.   
"I don't I don't have a job." Maria said, grabbing the jeans.   
"Really? I thought all teenagers had some source of income," Emily smiled. "I work at the Crashdown, you know it?" Maria nodded smiling.   
"My best friend's father owns it," she said.   
"YOU'RE friends with Liz Parker?" Emily's eyes got wide as she grabbed a pair of boots for Maria. "She doesn't even talk to me." Maria furrowed her brow.   
"Why not?" she asked. Emily shrugged.   
"I thought she was stuck up at first, but I guess she's just shy or something, I can be kind of outgoing at times and I think I scared her off," Maria buttoned the jeans smiling.   
"She is shy, you should just give her time, she'll come around," Maria promised, grabbing the boots.   
"So what does Michael have planned for tonight?" Maria shrugged.   
"He won't tell me."   
"I bet it's great, I bet it's romantic too," Emily bubbled, laying on the bed, throwing an arm over her forehead and staring at the ceiling dreamily. Maria laughed.   
"I doubt it," she stood up. "How do I look?" Emily smiled.   
"Perfect." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They walked in silence, his hand shoved deep in the pockets of his jackets, hers swinging freely by her sides.   
"Michael?" she asked after a moment. He looked at her.   
"Yeah?"   
"Why didn't you tell me you had a job to go to?" His eye's widened for a moment, but he recovered nicely.   
"You heard about that huh?" She nodded.   
"Emily told me. You you didn't have to do this you know. A job is way more important then this," Maria motioned around her. Michael shook his head.   
"It wasn't that big of a job anyway, Winston understood," he smirked. "Concerned for my welfare Princess?"   
"I just think that calling in sick just to take me skating and..wherever, is stupid." Michael shrugged.   
"Someone has to show you real life."   
"Skating is real life," Maria pointed out.   
"Well, then, someone had to take you out of that castle and show you how the commoner's enjoy themselves," he smiled sideways at her.   
"I don't LIVE in a castle," she snapped. "I live in a house, just like you."   
"Yes, except yours is 5 times bigger then mine," his smile widened. Maria flushed.   
"I can hardly help that," she snapped. Michael shrugged.   
"It's not a big deal, plus, it's not exactly like spending a day with you is torture or anything."   
"Good answer." Maria smiled. She thought a moment. "I want to repay you."   
"Huh?" he looked up startled. "For what?"   
"For yesterday, and probably today," she said smiling. "There's this party, at the country club my mother belongs to. Kyle won't be there and neither will she. Jim and I are going to represent the family. Mother has a meeting in Los Angeles that night and Kyle has a date," she smiled. "I'd love it if you came with me." Michael shook his head.   
"Nuh-uh, no way Princess, you're not dragging me to some fancy party." Maria grabbed his arm, digging her nails in.   
"Please? Oh come on Michael please? You can borrow one of Kyle's suits and I'll fix that hair of yours, and we'll have an absolute lovely time. Please?" She fluttered her lashes at him and Michael sighed.   
"What time do you want me to be there?" Maria squealed, jumping up and kissing his cheek for the second time in two days.   
"Thank you!" She gave his arm a squeeze, loosening but not releasing her grasp. "We'll pick you up at your house at 8, Jim will understand, and then we'll go the party and I'll introduce you to everyone and.." Maria rattled on, he tuned her out, smiling. "We're going to have the best time," she smiled. "I can feel it."   
"What is this place?" a kid ran screaming by, clutching a handful of tickets, running like a bat out of hell.   
"It's called the Playground," he pointed to a row of games. "We have skeeball," to another. "Your standard arcade games," and to a set of glass double doors. "And our destination my lady." Another kid ran streaking by, chased by a large man in a Rabbit suit. Maria shrieked, leaping at Michael.   
"What the hell was that." Michael laughed.   
"I see I'm rubbing off on you, Princess," he grinned. "I believe that word was "hell"?" Maria blushed.   
"I was startled."   
"By a giant rabbit," Michael said, propelling her to the doors. "That's new."   
"What was that?" she asked, craning her neck.   
"Brendan Bunny," Michael said. "He's like the mascot here. I think the kid was just as scared."   
"I ask again, what are we going here?" He opened the door.   
"Go-kart's."   
"Go-karts?" she asked. He nodded.   
"It's like a little car, only..not," he led her to the booth, taking out his wallet.   
"But I can't drive." Michael shrugged.   
"Twelve year olds drive these things," he rolled his eyes, paying the man behind the counter, who handed him two flimsy paper bracelets. He slid it onto Maria's wrist.   
"But what if I crash?"   
"You won't get hurt," Michael said. "They have bumper things all around the track." He grabbed her arm, tugging her through the metal bars that separated the lines. It was virtually deserted, save for a small family of four, a screaming toddler on the concrete, pointing at the speeds vehicles.   
"ME GO!" the kid yelled.   
"See?" Michael said. "Even he's eager." Maria rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest.   
"I don't wanna go," she said.   
"Oh come on," Michael rolled his eyes. "Take a risk."   
"But what if something bad happens?"   
"Then it might just be a change from the normal," he snapped. "Don't be a wussie." She glared at him.   
"I'm not a "wussie"," he smirked.   
"See? Only someone who watches TV could appreciate the quality of that line," he sighed. "All you do is push the pedal, and steer the car around the track, if you crash, the rubber tire bumpers push you back on course and you just press the pedal and go on, it's fun."   
"This is fun?" She asked.   
"Yes, so come on," the people before them had finished and he grabbed her hand, pushing her towards the machines. Maria bit her lip, but allowed him to drag her forward.   
"Sit," he commanded, waving the technician off. She did, climbing into the machine, he kneeled down, grabbing her seatbelt and bringing it forward. "It's going to be fun okay? You have nothing to worry about," he smiled, clipping her seatbelt into place. He looked at her, smiling wider. "Gotta take a chance once in awhile right? Might as well waste it on something as simple as Go-karts." She smiled and nodded. Michael stood up, walking over to the next vehicle, climbing in and clipping his seatbelt. He flashed the techie a thumbs up and they were off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
She couldn't stop laughing, she kept walking, clutching her stomach. Michael walked next to her, arms crossed sullenly over his chest. They made their way through crowds of children, towards the arcade.   
"I can't..." she gasped for air. "Believe...you wrecked...the car." Michael grumbled, popping two quarters into the skee ball machine, the five balls falling down. He grabbed one. Maria went to the machine next to him, still giggling, popping two quarters into the machine beside his.   
"So how do you play this?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Michael shrugged.   
"I don't know," he lied, Maria glared at him. He threw his ball up the ramp, landing in the 50 point's circle. She watched him for a minute, as he picked up the next ball and sent it flying up the ramp into the 100-point mark. She picked up her own ball.   
"Looks easy enough," she sent it flying, it went wild, landing in his ramp way, sliding back down. He eyed her.   
"You are skee-ball challenged," he said. She glared at him. He handed her the ball calmly and picked up his own, sending it flying up the ramp, landing into the 150 point's mark. Tickets began to spew out of his machine. Maria grumbled a bit and then put her foot on the ramp, ball in hand she began to crawl up.   
"Hey! That's cheating," she grinned, popping her ball into the 200 points mark and crawling back down. She grabbed the next ball.   
"Oh no you don't," he grabbed her, by her waist, yanking her backwards. She shrieked, arm's flailing, the ball going wild and landing with a THUNK on the floor, it rolled away. She looked back at him, their eyes locking for a moment. He dropped her to her feet, his cheeks reddening.   
"I won," she said.   
"Nope," he shook his head. "Your 100 points off." She bent down picking up her ball and sending it flying up the ramp, it landed in the 150-point mark perfectly and she grinned in triumph.   
"NOW I win."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.   
"But that shin dig isn't until Saturday," he reminded her.   
"Well I have to give you the tux and everything," she grinned. He nodded.   
"I'm working tomorrow, so stop by the shop okay?" she nodded.   
"No problem." Her grinned widened. "I REALLY had fun today Michael, thank you." He smiled softly at her.   
"Me too." She bit her lip.   
"I'll see you tomorrow," he nodded and leaned down, brushing his lips against the corner of her lips. "Till tomorrow then Princess." He turned, walking away. Maria grinned even wider if possible.   
"Till tomorrow."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"So you'll show her around and introduce her to everyone worthwhile?" Amy asked, rushing around the foyer, 5 suitcases, piled in a nice little group.   
"Yes Amy," Jim nodded. "I'll handle it."   
"And you won't let her embarrass us right? Give her a little wine, just enough to make it seem like we trust her with the responsibility but not enough so that it looks like were horrible parents and she starts to act tipsy," Amy put an earring in.   
"Yes Amy." He sighed.   
"And don't let her talk to any one that we don't know," she warned him. "I don't trust Kerry Green's security," Jim nodded again. "And make sure she wears the dress I laid out for her." Again he nodded. She looked at her watch.   
"I'm late! Bye sweetie," she kissed his cheek and motioned to the bags, and then to Constance.   
"Load those into the car," she waved her hand in dismissal and flounced out, a whirl of Dolce Vita perfume and designer suit. Jim sighed turning, and going to the stairs.   
"Constance," the woman looked up. "When you're finished you can take the night off." He smiled wanly at her. "I know how hard she can work you." Constance nodded, eyes filled with gratitude. He slowly made his way up, his stride long and tired. He reached the top and turned to the left, towards the wooden door at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door.   
"Come in," she said.   
"Hello Maria," he popped his head in.   
"Hey Jim," she smiled.   
"You had something you wanted to ask me?" he ran a hand through his head. Maria bounced off the bed.   
"There's this guy," she said biting her lip. "Michael Guerin? Well he's been REALLY nice to me lately, taking me skating and stuff, and I just wanted to know if he could come with us tomorrow, to that party at Kerry Greens?" She wasn't going to tiptoe around this, Jim was a pushover he'd let her.   
"So who is this Michael boy?" Jim smiled. "Someone special."   
"Oh he's so nice, but a little different then my other friends," she smiled. "He's...broody."   
"Broody?" Jim asked. She nodded.   
"I thought he could borrow one of Kyle's suits, since Kyle won't need it because of his date, and we could pick him up at his house?" she latched onto Jim's arm. "Please?" Jim smiled.   
"Sure." She squealed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
"Thank you!" she grinned. "You'll love him I swear!"   
"Was that all?" he asked.   
"Yep," she gave him another squeeze. "Thank you."   
"Just don't tell your mother. She'll kill me." And Maria DeLuca didn't doubt it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Mickey," Winston looked to the boy, Michael grimaced, looking up from under the hood of a Honda CRX.   
"Yeah?"   
"You got a visitor," Winston pointed towards a door. Maria smiled at him, holding up a long plastic bag.   
"Hey," he grabbed a rag, wiping the grease of his fingers.   
"Brought your suit," she said.   
"I see," he took the hang from her, hanging it on a pipe above the door.   
"Jim said it was okay," Maria shrugged, fidgeting with her sundress. "I knew he would, he's such a pushover." She smiled again. "So we'll pick you up at your house around 8?" Michael nodded.   
"Sure."   
"MICHAEL!" a girl launched herself at the boy, her backwards had flying off and landing at Maria's feet, an action figure in her hand, waving wildly. He caught her, moments before she plowed into his stomach, scooping her up.   
"Hey Jezzie," she clung to his side. She was about 10, maybe 11, dressed for all the world like a boy in a pair of baggy pipe jeans and a basketball jersey. Maria smiled.   
"Come by to see me?" Michael asked.   
"Me'n Gambit," she held up the action figure, proudly.   
"What happened to Wolverine? He was my favorite," Jezzie shrugged.   
"Gambit's cooler," she held up the action figure as proof. "He's funnier and has the cool accent." Michael laughed and nodded.   
"Okay." Jezzie caught the eyes of Maria.   
"Ooh, whose she? She your girlfriend Michael?" Michael smiled and shook his head.   
"That's Maria." Maria gave a little wave to the girl. "Maria this is Jezzie, she stays at Hope House too." Jezzie hopped down, thrusting her hand out to Maria.   
"Please'd ta meetcha," the girl said, the faint traces of some kind of accent evident in her voice. Maria shook the tiny hand grinning. "You like X-Men?" She pushed the small action figure into Maria's hand. Maria shook her hand confused, looking to Michael.   
"It's a TV show," he shrugged helplessly. "Her favorite." Maria just nodded.   
"I got all of 'em, and the comics, and a poster," the girl prattled on, naming all her possessions off on her fingers. Maria just nodded, bewildered, really having no idea what the girl was talking about. Michael just smiled, turning back to the car. Jezzie finished, finally out of memorabilia and breath.   
"OH!" Jezzie turned to Michael. "I almost forgot! Agatha told you to be home early to get ready for that party you're going to." She pointed to Winston. "She already talked to the mean ole' man." She stuck her tounge out at Winston who returned the sentiment. She giggled and turned back to Michael. He nodded, looking up at Maria.   
"I'll see you later?" Maria nodded.   
"Tonight."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"What the hell?" the pizza fell from his mouth, dropping to the floor. "Where did you get that thing?" Jeremy bent down, picking up the slice and inspecting. Satisfied and he took a bite, rubbing the fallen cheese into the carpet with the toe of his boot. Michael ignored him, working on tying the tie. "I asked you a question man," Jeremy plopped down on Michael's bed. "Is that my hair gel?" Michael nodded.   
"Maria brought me the tux," he almost smiled, smoothing his hair back with a comb.   
"Why?" he took another bite of his pizza.   
"She wants me to go to some party tonight," Michael sighed. "At Kerry Greens." Jeremy choked.   
"The country club?" he ran a hand through sandy hair. "Whew. Em said you were hanging out with a high class chick but one from Kerry Greens?" Michael shrugged, finally mastering that mystery that is the bow tie.   
"Em said you let her borrow clothes," Jeremy asked. "Why?" Michael shrugged.   
"I wanted to show her..." he sighed. "I wanted to show her that there was something other then that high and mighty world she lives in." Jeremy shrugged.   
"She snobby?" "No," Michael said, combing his hair one last time. "She's sweet, sweeter then she should be." Jeremy took another bite.   
"What do you mean?"   
"She's nice, to me. No matter how much I tried to push her away I just couldn't, she was just to damn sweet," he smiled.   
"Which is how she suckered you into dressing up like a penguin?" Jeremy asked.   
"That's how," Michael looked at the clock. "Gotta book it. What are you doing tonight?" Jeremy shrugged.   
"I'm hanging out here, me and Em are going to order a movie off pay-per-view," he shrugged. Michael just smiled.   
"Have fun man," he grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on. "How do I look?"   
"I already told ya. Like a penguin." Michael rolled his eyes, leaning down and ruffling the younger boy's hair.   
"Don't eat in my room ever again," he closed the door behind him. Jeremy definitely took a bite of the pizza.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maria exited the Rolls, a light and airy white sundress floating around her, and delicate white strap sandals on her feet. She smiled, a diamond clip glinting in the moonlight as she made her way up the walk towards the door. It swung open, pale light falling onto the porch and Agatha smiled at her from behind it.   
"Hello dear," she turned. "Michael, you ready?"   
"Yeah sure," he held up his leather jacket. "Guess I won't be needing this?" Maria shrugged.   
"Bring it if you want to," Maria said. "I won't stop you." He shook his head, smiling softly to himself.   
"Nah, better leave it," he gave a small wave. "See ya Agatha."   
"Have a good time."   
"Doubtful," he shrugged. "Later."   
"BYE MICHAEL!" Kara screamed, leaning around the corner of the hall, her nightgown brushing the floor.   
"Bye Kara," he smiled, closing the door behind him. Maria smiled.   
"You look great," she tucked an errant spike back down. "But I liked you better before." Michael raised an eyebrow in surprise.   
"Really?"   
"Well yeah," she shrugged. "You look too much like Kyle to be comfortable." He smiled.   
"I like you like this," he said, motioning to her outfit. "Totally amazing." Maria blushed.   
"Come on," she said tugging him to the car. His jaw dropped.   
"A Rolls, you have a ROLLS," Maria smiled.   
"Only for special occasions," she a laughed, tugging him farther down the walk. "Jim can't wait to meet you. I've never taken anyone with me to the club before." She opened the door.   
"Isn't that my job? He asked getting in.   
"Not tonight, I'm the hostess," Maria climbed in after him. "And we're going to have fun."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"They all look so," Michael looked around the semi-crowded lobby of the Kerry Green's Country Club.   
"Boring? Clone like?"   
"I was going for vapid balloons of human flesh but whatever works," Maria grinned, linking her arms with him.   
"Let me introduce you too them," Michael looked stricken.   
"Oh no, no way," he shook his head. "Not gonna happen. They won't want to talk to me."   
"They will," she smirked, "trust me. Just follow my lead."   
"Mr. Bellow!" Maria leaned up, her lips grazing the old man's cheeks. "Mrs. Below! How lovely to see you!" She gripped palms with the woman, giving her a squeeze.   
"Maria! How's you're mother," Maria faltered for a mere second, but no one noticed, but Michael that is.   
"She's wonderful! She'll be attending you're gala of course!" Maria said smiling.   
"Whose you're friend?" Mr. Below raised an eyebrow.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Below I would like to introduce Michael Guerin," Maria linked her arm with Michael.   
"Pleasure to meet you," Mr. Bellow held out a hand.   
"Michael is an automotive aficionado," Maria smiled.   
"Really? My Uncle Fredrick is into automobiles as well he owns several," Mr. Bellow said waving his hand. "Do you know him perchance? Fredrick Bellow?"   
"No I'm sorry sir I haven't had the pleasure." Michael said.   
"We must be going dear," Mrs. Bellow said, waving across the room to friends of hers.   
"Have a pleasant evening," Maria called merrily. "Onto the targets." She proclaimed, dragging him across the room. "Laura! Charles!" Maria kissed cheeks with both of them. "You both know Michael?" Laura and Charles looked at the boy confused.   
"No I don't believe we have." Charles said, holding out a hand Michael shook it firmly.   
"You're kidding!" Maria looked to Michael, putting a shocked look on her face. "Why Michael, darling, I thought you knew just about everyone?" Michael just smiled and shrugged. "Well it's been lovely but I do believe I see the Coriander's over there," Maria smiled. "I haven't seen them in AGES! Smooches!" she tugged Michael away.   
"This is so much fun!" she squealed. "Come on."   
"Maria," Michael moaned. "No more. Some woman over there just had me in a ten-minute discussion on which type of wine I prefer."   
"That was Mrs. Bandoleer, she's a lush," Maria smiled and she pointed discreetly across the room. "And that? That's Joseph Ferrell, he's homosexual." Michael blinked in surprise.   
"And that's excepted here?" He asked. "I thought you people didn't except people who wore purple socks."   
"Well outwardly they all except it," she motioned around the room. "It makes them feel..trendy I suppose. But inwardly they judge him. But Joe's the sweetest man you will ever meet." She sighed wistfully. "Unfortunately I'm not permitted to speak with him in public." She looked down. Michael handed her a glass of white wine.   
"Why not?" he asked.   
"Mother refuses to permit it, he's accepted in our class but you don't go around with him. It simply isn't done," she sighed. "I can only speak with him in private. I think I'm his only true friend."   
"Why not talk to him now? Your mother will never know," Michael said. Maria sighed.   
"She has spies," she nodded her head to Mrs. Bellow. "They've been watching me like a hawk all night. They'll report everything I do to my mother upon her return."   
"And me? What will they say about me," Maria swallowed.   
"That's what I'm afraid of," Michael looked to the balcony.   
"Come on," he said, linking they're arms.   
"Where are we going?" Maria asked confused.   
"To talk. In private."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Why did you bring me if it will get you in trouble with your mother?" Michael leaned against a pillar, crossing his arm over his chest.   
"I wanted to return the favor," Maria said sighing, she smiled softly. "You showed me so much in just two days." She paced in front of him, her heels clicking softly on the marble floor of the balcony; the candle like torches lighting the area. "I've never had that much fun." She said. "In fact, I don't think I've ever even come close." She turned to him, staring at him. "But you showed me I could have fun. I wanted to show you that your not...your not what you think you are." Michael uncrossed his arms; eyebrow's raised in surprise.   
"And what's that?" Maria swallowed.   
"Unwanted," she whispered. "Without anyone who cares about you." Her eyes strung and Michael swallowed. "But you're wrong."   
"You're wrong too ya know," he said softly. "You're not so frigid and unwanted either." Maria sucked in a breath.   
"I didn't say I was-" Michael cut her off.   
"You didn't have to." Michael said. "I see it. Everyday, at school, in the park. You close yourself off and put up this persona for people to see. But that's not you."   
"It is me. I'm me," she pointed to herself.   
"I've seen you," Michael said, clenching his teeth, his eyes falling closed in frustration. "I've seen you. I've seen you laugh, and I've seen you smile and I've seen you drop that shield you live behind, if only for a few seconds. In there? You were enjoying yourself, you enjoyed telling them lies about me because you've never deceived anyone before. You're too sweet, and you're too honest. With everyone but yourself," Michael sucked in a breath. "You have a unique ability to twist the facts to suit you're little version of reality." Maria bit her trembling lip.   
"Is that what you think of me?" Maria asked. "That I'm some lying manipulator?"   
"No." Michael said. "What you did in there was...nothing short of amazing Maria. No one has ever...done anything like that for me."   
"Someone should have," Maria said looking up. "Someone should have a long time ago." He reached out, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.   
"No," he said. He leaned down; his breath blending with hers, his eyes falling halfway closed. She licked her lips expectantly, tilting her head just slightly. "Because then you wouldn't be that someone." His lips captured hers, slowly moving across them in a slow sensuous rhythm. Her eyes fell closed, and her hand touched his abdomen to steady herself. Her knees were weak and her head was swimming. Her hand moved up slowly, to curl around his neck drawing him closer. He took this as an invite and he parted their lips, and the kiss exploded. Her hands were everywhere, plunging into his hair, clutching his back. His fingers bunched the fabric of her dress, drawing up a few more inches.   
"Maria!" Maria gasped, flying backwards, her eyes dazed, staring at Michael. "Maria DeLuca!" She whirled, just in time to see Mrs. Bellow's stern, angry face glaring at her. She smoothed her dress down, tugging it into place, and self-consciously.   
"Mrs. Bellow," she said, her voice raw. "What can I-" she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?" She asked, putting on a smile.   
"You can start by explaining what you're doing out here with that young man," Mrs. Bellow raised a disapproving eyebrow. Maria sighed.   
"Nothing Mrs. Bellow," she smiled. "Shall I escort you back inside?" Mrs. Bellow nodded.   
"I believe that would be most appropriate." She glared at Michael. "I'm sure you're mother would agree." Maria froze, her face a picture of horror. Michel studied her, wondering what kind of woman could strike that much fear in a girl. Only one. Amy DeLuca.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The rain fell in pelting sheets outside her window, and Maria watched it, her face cast in shadow by the pale moon, her legs curled behind her on the window seat. She closed her eyes, the sound of rain somehow soothing her. Amy was coming back today, and from Jim's description of her mother on the phone, she wasn't happy. She watched for the car.   
"You better stay in your room," Jim had told her, voice soft. "Out of the way." She had simply bit her lip nodding. She had hoped for the past two days that perhaps Ms. Bellow had taken mercy on the girl, allowing her one fleeting chance at happiness, and perhaps she had forgotten the encounter, but no such luck. Just in case she had Maria had put as much distance between her and Michael as possible, hoping that Ms. Bellow would see they had no further interest in each other and would wave off the evenings events. Again, no such luck. Maria was tense as she leaned against the window, her brain jumping at the slightest hint of headlights in the night, a teddy bear clutched in her lap. A teddy bear her father had given her all those years ago. Another relic of her childhood that Amy didn't approve of, another thing to add to the list.   
"Amy," she heard the voice outside and she bit her lip, closing her eyes, turning to the door expectantly. She had missed her mother's arrival, but that hardly mattered now. "It was innocent Amy. They didn't do anything. Just let her be."   
"DON'T tell me how to raise my daughter Jim," her mother was yelling. "You can let Kyle run around town and use all the teenage girl he wants but NO daughter of mine is going to do the same!" Maria gave the teddy bear a squeeze, standing up and setting it gently on her bed.   
"She's a teenage girl Amy," Jim was following the woman up the stairs. Maria could hear the tap tap tap of Amy's heels on the hardwood, and the clomp of Jim's boots. He wouldn't do any good, he couldn't do any good.   
"Which is exactly why I should keep a watch on her," Amy snapped.   
"A watch or a leash."   
"Both." Amy snapped coldly. "Step out of my way Jim." They were outside now.   
"No."   
"Then get out of my house." Amy was saying calmly. Maria closed her eyes.   
"Amy, don't do this."   
"I'll do whatever I damn well please no stand out of my way before I have you removed from the grounds." He would back down, Maria knew, he always did.   
"Think Amy, think about how she must feel." she could hear his whisper through the door. "Please just think."   
"I have thought, long and hard Jim. Now step out of my way so I can put my thinking into action." She heard the rustle of fabric as Jim moved aside and the clomp of his boots as he went downstairs, defeated. She jumped as the door was snapped open, the light from the hall spilling into the darkened room. Amy was cast in shadow, the villain of this little drama.   
"YOU LITTLE SLUT," the slap came first, the force snapped Maria's head sideways and sent her crashing into the wall. She didn't cry out she would give Amy that satisfaction, instead she bit her lip harder, the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as her teeth broke through the skin. "How dare you." Amy hissed. "Do you have any idea the spectacle you made of our family? Of ME?"   
"The spectacle I made?" Maria murmured. "The spectacle *I* made mother?" She felt her anger rise.   
"That's right. I hope you enjoyed you're flagrant disregard for my teachings because the chance won't come again." Maria felt tears sting her eyes. "I'll make damned sure of that."   
"Why are you like this?" she whispered. "So bitter. So cold."   
"Because," Amy glared at her. "I know what kind of daughter you are, I know the kind of girl you wish to be. The kind of girl you ARE. And I won't let you Maria. I won't let you disgrace my family. I won't let you ruin all that I've worked so hard for." Maria felt a tear slip out.   
"I have done NOTHING but try to please you mother!" she cried, more out of desperation then anything. "But it's still not good enough." She shook her head. "I've read your books, I've done exactly what you asked of me everytime, and still, still you treat me this way! It's never good enough for you."   
"No." Amy said coldly. "It's not. You're not what I wanted. You were never what I wanted." Her eyes burned into hers, a steely green so much like her own, dead eyes.   
"But I try to be." The tears came faster now. "I try to be mother." She pleaded.   
"How?" Amy demanded. "By whoring around town, parading a low-class inbred freak at the biggest social event of the season? By throwing away all my teachings for one night of passion with a poor social outcast! A boy who won't amount to anything in this world!"   
"Don't," Maria said softly, her voice going hard as nails. "You can say what you will about me mother," she whispered. "You always have, but leave him out of it. You don't even know him." This time the slap came from the other side, snapping her head in the other direction, the blood rushing into her mouth again, this time from an entirely different wound.   
"Don't you EVER tell me what to do," Amy hissed. "You may have ruined my life but I'll be damned if I let you control it."   
"I ruined your life?" Maria whispered, her heart breaking. The words sliced into her. "I ruined YOUR life mother." She stood, her hand unsteady as she pulled herself up the wall. "How did I do that mother? BY doing whatever you asked of me? By totally neglecting my needs and wants to please YOU? By standing idly by while you doted on Kyle and gave him whatever he wanted while you worked me to the bone with my studies, insulted me, and didn't give me an ounce of freedom? I'm your flesh and blood! I'm your DAUGHTER. Kyle is your stepson! Explain to me why you seem to love him more!" Maria swallowed. "Oh do explain mother." Her voice was bitter, sarcastic, but Amy missed that.   
"You ruined my life when you were born," Amy snapped. "And you're father added to that left me."   
"That's not my fault!"   
"Like hell it isn't," Amy snapped. "You pushed him away from us. You and your stupidity, your ways. He knew what you were, he knew what you'd grow up to be. THAT's why he left." Maria closed her eyes. She couldn't take it. Not when it came to her father. She wouldn't listen to this.   
"Leave mother." The slap came again, sending her to the bed. Her hand found the soft fur of the teddy bear as the tears splashed on the bedspread. The bear beneath her fingers was somehow comforting, her only link to a man who had betrayed her, who had left her with this.   
"Don't tell me what to do!" Amy yelled again. She glared down at the girl. Amy swallowed, regaining some of her control, her anger still boiling. "I'm going to tend to other business now Maria. If I continue this I'm afraid I'll do something drastic. If I went with my feelings I would have killed you." She said this calmly, her breathing slowing. Maria sucked in a trembling breath.   
"You already have." She whispered, clutching at the bear, her voice broken. Amy turned.   
"You are not to see that boy EVER again," Amy said, teeth clenched. "If you do, next time I won't restrain myself. You can be sure of that." Maria heard the door close behind her and she clutched at the bear for a moment, rising to her feet. Her cheeks throbbed, her mouth ached and she knew for a fact her eye was swelling. She bit her lip and reached for the phone beside her bed, lifting it to her ear she listened for a dial tone, and then she dialed the number she knew by heart. It rang twice before it was picked up, and she sagged to the bed in relief.   
"Michael?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~Wanna cry for you   
Would it do any good?  
If I rained for you   
It would just be water~   
She struggled to breath as she made her way down the sidewalk, her clothes soaked in water, her hair plastered to her head. There was a pain in her side, and her foot was killing her. She must have twisted it when she fell. She bit her lip, still tasting blood, but that was somehow comforting. The metallic taste gave her a sense of reality as she ran through the rain, down the sidewalk, tears mixing with the ran. She ran, hobbling slightly as she did so, focusing only on her destination. She could see his outline now, under the tree, the streetlight casting him in shadow.   
~And the night's with you   
And the storm's in your hand   
And you're down and you're down   
And I can't lift you ~   
He turned, facing her, hearing her footsteps in the dark. He opened his mouth to speak, but she threw herself at him, burying her face in his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his waist. He could feel her tremble, and he could feel her body shake as she sobbed. He bit his lip, his anger rising. He couldn't be angry now, he reasoned, Maria needed him.   
~I'm powerless to change your world   
I'm powerless to stop the hurt ~   
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kissing her forehead, totally oblivious to the rain around them, his hair matted down, water falling into his eyes. "I'm so sorry." His arm wrapped around her waist, his hand going to the back of her neck.   
~I'll give you my heart, give you my shoulder   
Give you my heart, give you my shoulder~   
She bit her lip again, her eyes falling closed. His warmth seeped through her, destroying the chill of the rain. All she could feel was Michael, his whispers of comfort, his kiss on her forehead. She was safe here. Under their tree, the tree in the park. Her father's tree as well. It was right to be here, it felt right.   
~Wanna run for you   
Would it do any good?   
If I flew for you   
You would still be standing   
And it's hard watching   
'Cause I'm part of you   
And it's hard not to   
Not to know what I can do~   
"I'm sorry," he whispered again. Maria pulled away slightly looking up at him, her hand reaching up, splaying against his wet cheek.   
"Why?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this for me." He swallowed.   
"Because, I need you." She closed her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips, she nodded.   
"I know the feeling." And then his lips were on hers.   
~I'm powerless to change your world   
I'm powerless to stop the hurt   
I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength   
I'm trying hard to bring you back to joy~   
The kiss went on, the rain falling around them. Despite the rain, despite the cold all they could feel was each other, his lips on hers. All they could remember was each other, the day in the park, at the skating rink, the go-karts, everything that had led up to this moment. There was no Amy, there was no foster home, there was nothing but Michael and Maria. That's the way it should be.   
~When that night just cuts you through   
And the dream is lost to you   
When you're worried and confused   
I will give you my heart, give you my shoulder~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ His room was small, neat but with a distinct lived-in look. His bed was unkempt, and the phone was off the hook on the nightstand, dangling from the cord and brushing against the carpet.   
"I don't want to get you in trouble." Maria said. "I better go."   
"NO." Michael shook his head, eyes wide. "Agatha won't care, Jeremy has people over all the time." Maria raised an eyebrow. "You must be freezing." Michael frowned at the soaking wet girl. "Here I'll get you something."   
She was freezing, water dripping from her body to form a nice damp spot on the white carpet, he hadn't turned the light on for fear of waking the rest of the house, but the light from the street was enough. He rummaged through his drawers, tossing clothes he didn't want onto the top of it. She fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, the white shirt she had stupidly gone out into the rain in, but luckily she had remembered to wear a bra, which somewhat protected her dignity. Her eyes drifted around the room. It lacked anything remotely personal, there were posters on the wall however, from three bands she had never even heard of, and a potted plant sat on a desk near the window. She walked over to it, reaching out a delicate hand and touching the petals.   
"You like to garden?" she asked, feeling that asking him if he liked flowers would wound his precious male ego.   
"Emily gave that too me," Michael shrugged. "Kara uses it as an excuse to come in here and snoop around, and Emily just thinks it's ugly." Maria smiled turning.   
"And the poster?" she pointed to a large suspicious poster of the X-Men above his bed. Michael continued to rummage through the dresser.   
"Jezzie," she could hear the light smile in his voice. "There's a different one in every room of the house, there's a Wolverine with retractable claws on the nightstand. And there was, sitting there in the soft light. Maria smiled again picking it up, turning the tiny action figure in her hands.   
"There's a little bit of everyone in here huh?" she asked. Michael shrugged, turning.   
"Here," he handed her a black cotton sweater, soft beneath her fingertips and a pair of blue plaid boxers. "I don't have sweat pants sorry." He shrugged. Maria smiled.   
"Thank you," they stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence, Michael running his hand through his hair once in a while and Maria running her fingers over the soft fabric of the shirt in her hands. "Could you..." she motioned with her head.   
"OH! Sorry," he was thankful for the dim light, the blush rising to his cheeks as he spun around.   
~Wishful thinking I might be yours   
Drifting on every step   
I'm always drawn to the dark horse   
Sweet sweet nothing's said~   
She reached down, slowly lifting her wet shirt and pulling it up over her head. She looked around for a place to set it, and opted for the hardwood desk chair. She bit her lip, and looked up, her eyes catching his in the mirror and she blushed. She had forgotten about the mirror, and apparently he had too, from the way he was trying hard not to look at her, and failing miserably.   
~And every dream is just a dream, after all   
And everything stands so still when you dance   
Everything spins so fast   
And the night's in a paper cup   
When you want it to last~   
"Michael?" she reached out, her hand touching his shoulder gently. He jumped under her touch, and he cleared his throat. Trying to look unaffected.   
"Yeah." His voice broke.   
"Look at me." She turned him around, and his eyes focused on her face, refusing to look any lower. His eyes were dark, darker then usual making them black in the dim light, and she could tell he was struggling for control as his hands clenched. She reached out again, her hand lying on his chest as she stepped closer. He was still wearing his wet clothes. They were plastered to his skin, the heat of his chest seeping through the cold of the fabric.   
~Wishful thinking you might be mine   
Every shiver sends   
One breath under the bridge of sighs   
Bending where the river bends~   
"Maria-" he started, but she pushed a finger to his lips.   
"No. Don't," her hands went down grasping the edge of his shirt and slowly lifting it, exposing his abs, his chest and finally his head again. The shirt fell forgotten to the floor. He didn't move a muscle, he didn't say a word he just watched her, swallowing reflexively. She laid a hand on his chest, snaking it up to loop around his neck. "Just give me this," she whispered, and then her lips were on his. And again, the world was forgotten.   
~And every dream is just a dream, after all   
And everything stands so still when you dance   
Everything spins so fast   
And the night's in a paper cup   
When you want it to last~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~And everything stands so still when you dance   
Everything spins so fast   
And the night's in a paper cup   
And you want it to last~   
She slept, curled against him, using the crook of his arm for a pillow. The rain had subsided leaving little droplets of water on his window, and allowing the moon to peek through the remaining clouds to cast the couple in soft white light. He moved his fingers softly over her face, lingering just slightly at the bruise around her eye, he leaned down brushing his lips over the skin, she stirred her in sleep, snuggling up against him but didn't awaken. His hands moved to her hair, now dry and somewhat tangled, but still soft to the touch. He closed his eyes, sinking down further on the pillow.   
"I love you." He whispered, his arms tightening around her, and in her sleep Maria Deluca smiled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jeremy leaned against the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the couple. He took a bite of his toast, crunching loudly, causing the boy in the bed to stir.   
"Morning," he flashed Michael a crumb filled grin and took another bite. Michael glared at him.   
"Get out," he snapped.   
"Busy night?" Jeremy asked, Michael grabbed the Wolverine action figure, causing Maria to stir her eyes snapping open. He chucked it across the room, striking Jeremy in the stomach. "Ow! Hey sorry," he flashed the grin at a startled Maria. "Nice to finally meet you." Michael picked up the alarm clock threateningly and he waved in defense. "I'm going, later," he ducked out, the door closing behind him. Emily crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.   
"Now why did you do that?" Jeremy popped the last of the jelly toast into his mouth. Emily sighed, waving her hand. "Men." He grinned wider.   
"Glad you think of me that way Em," she ignored him, going to the stairs. "Speaking of thinking," he followed her. "Seeing them two in there give ya any ideas?" She eyed him warily.   
"I'm going to breakfast," she started down the stairs.   
"It was just a thought!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Good morning," she gave him a small nervous smile. He was studying her, those dark eyes of his watching her every movement, it was unnerving.   
"Morning," she clutched the blanket to her chest, leaning down and snatching the forgotten black sweater and boxer shorts. His eyes burning into the back of her head. "Could you not do that?" she blushed, sitting back up, her knuckles turning white from clutching the sheet so hard.   
"Do what?" he stretched, yawning a little.   
"Watch me, it's embarrassing," he raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed deeper. "I've just never..." she trailed off.   
"Been naked in front of someone before?"   
"Well yeah," he nodded.   
"Okay. I'll go see what Agatha made for breakfast." He jumped out of the bed, Maria's entire face was red and she turned, burying her head into the pillow. Michael grinned grabbing his pants and pulling them on.   
"You're evil." She muttered. "Just evil."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"So I hear you need clothes," Emily leaned against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. Maria sighed, falling back onto the pillows.   
"Was there something in the paper, a bulletin that I don't know about?" Maria rolled, burying her head into the fabric of the pillowcase.   
"I saw you when Jeremy came in, and Michael asked me to get you something to wear when he came downstairs," Emily tossed her a pair of shorts and a very large blue flannel shirt, that smelled faintly of Michael. The door closed behind her and Maria sat up, her eyes shooting to the clock. Nine-forty two stared back at her in harsh red letters. She swallowed, her mind going immediately to her mother, thoughts of the police and a neighborhood search party running through her head. She shook it off, a trembling hand closing on the shirt and pulling it up to her bare chest. She wouldn't think about her mother, she wouldn't think about the blackness of the skin around her eye, or the bruise on her cheek. She would face it later, much later. When things weren't so weird, and she wasn't so giddy and happy. Amy could sense happiness, and Amy hated it, and Maria didn't want to enrage her mother any more then she had already.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Good morning dear," Agatha smiled at the girl, flipping the pancakes on the griddle over.   
"Michael's in the living room with Kara," Emily said from a bowl of Fruit Loops, spooning up the colorful wheels. Jeremy winked at her, consuming yet another piece of toast and Maria felt her cheeks flush as she crossed through the kitchen to the living room.   
"It's a BALLOON, duh," Kara was saying, rolling her eyes skyward.   
"See, told ya you were way smarter then those Teletubbies," Michael grinned, his arm looped around the back of the couch. Maria leaned against the doorway smiling.   
"Why don't they KNOW it's a balloon." Kara asked.   
"Cause they're aliens," Michael shrugged, motioning to the TV. "They don't have balloons on their planet." The girl turned back to the television eyes wide.   
"How do you know?" Maria asked, pushing herself up off the wood. "Maybe they have balloons but the Teletubbies left before they could see them." Michael rolled his eyes, his arm stretching out.   
"Come 'ere." He murmured, his eyes soft. She grinned and sank down beside him onto the couch, his arm wrapping around her, his lips finding her forehead. "Morning," he whispered.   
"Good morning." She looked up, her voice lowering to a whisper. "Does EVERYONE know?" He smiled.   
"Kara doesn't," he rubbed his nose with hers. "And even if I told her she wouldn't understand." Maria giggled. "Oh yeah," he murmured, his lips going to her neck. "Remind me to kill Jeremy." She nodded, smiling, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. His arms snaked around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder, blowing cold wisps of breath on her neck, causing her to tremble.   
"Do you really think..." she kissed his ear, her eyes closing. "We should be doing this here?" Michael pulled away, looking to Kara, who's eyes were focused on the screen, her mouth agape as La La bounced that stupid yellow ball of hers and started in on that ritualistic "La-La-La" chant.   
"I think we're okay," he murmured, his lips softly brushing hers.   
"I'm really not comfortable doing this in front of...a seven year old watching Teletubbies." Michael pulled back raising an eyebrow.   
"This is a chick thing isn't it," Maria nodded.   
"'Fraid so." He sighed.   
"Okay, I guess we're going to breakfast," he grabbed her hand. "You coming to breakfast Kara?" the little girl waved him off. "Guess that's a no." He turned to Maria, taking in her outfit, the shorts were cutoffs, old jeans of Emily's that didn't fit right anymore, and the shirttails were tied off, exposing the tiniest bit of tummy. What would have looked like the item of choice for the Trailer Park Princess, looked on her like she stepped right off a billboard. "Nice." He murmured. "Maybe we should skip breakfast." She blushed.   
"No way, I already have enough people winking at me and shooting me 'looks'. Jeremy especially." Michael smiled.   
"I told you, I'll kill Jeremy later, right now? Breakfast." He pulled her into the kitchen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"I did not!" Maria scowled, spearing an egg angrily.   
"You did too...poor kid probably had to go to the hospital." Michael laughed.   
"I can't believe you ran over a little kid when you were skating..." Jeremy laughed, almost choking on the last bit of toast.   
"I did NOT run over him," Maria snapped, she collected herself. "I just...tapped him." She looked down at her eggs, pushing them around her plate now, mixing them with her grits and pancakes.   
"Yeah...but only halfway across the rink," Michael grinned, sipping his milk. She glared at him, an eyebrow raised and he held up his hands in defense, sipping his milk again.   
"Someone should look at that eye," Agatha said softly, the tension mounting. "It looks awful dear." Maria swallowed.   
"I'll stop by the doctor later," she murmured. Agatha nodded.   
"Just a precaution dear," she laid a hand on Maria's. Maria nodded, closing her eyes for a minute and then sipping her orange juice in silence.   
"You have to work today Michael?" Jezzie popped her head into the kitchen, breaking the silence. He nodded, taking a bite of his pancakes.   
"Yeah," Jezzie grinned.   
"Can I come?" He nodded.   
"Sure." He shrugged.   
"YES!!" Jezzie pumped the air and skipped down the hall. Agatha smiled.   
"I'm glad she's showing an interest in something other than that...show."   
"It's called X-Men," Jeremy smiled. "It's actually pretty cool." Agatha stood; tossing the remains of her breakfast in the trash, and moving her plate to the sink, turning the water on to rinse it.   
"So what about you Jeremy? And Emily? What do you two plan to do today?"   
"Movies," the said in unison. Emily blushed looking down at her plate, and Michael raised an eyebrow. Maria smiled, standing up, and tossing her own remains away and moving to the sink.   
"I'll get those dear," Agatha said taking the dishes from her.   
"Oh but I could...help," Maria looked at the sink. "If you showed me." Agatha smiled.   
"Perhaps later," she said, she looked to Michael. "You two should spend some time together." Michael stood.   
"Yeah, chores later," he smiled mischievously. "Quality time, now." He winked at her handing Agatha the plate. "Great as usual." He kissed her cheek. "Come on." He grabbed Maria's hand. "We have stuff to do."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maria tucked her hair behind her ear, looking nervously around the room. The clock read 10:32, and she felt the fear rise in her throat.   
"I have to go soon," she said. Michael turned to her.   
"What?" She motioned to the clock.   
"It's getting late."   
"You're not going back there," he sat beside her on the bed.   
"I have to Michael," she swallowed. "She's my mother." His hand lifted, brushing by the bruised skin on her cheek.   
"Look what she did to you," he whispered. Maria closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears and the ache in her throat. "You can't go back." Michael said forcefully. "You're not going back."   
"But I have to, she's responsible for me, she's my guardian."   
"She HIT you," Michael snapped. "What kind of guardian is she?"   
"Where am I going to go?" Maria asked. "I don't have any place but there."   
"You can stay here," Michael insisted.   
"No. I can't." Maria shook her head. "Agatha has enough trouble without having to worry about me." Maria stood up. "I'll just go home and talk to my mother calmly." Michael grabbed her.   
"And have her hit you again? No way. If you think I'm going to let you leave this house and go over there you're crazy."   
"Michael," she closed her eyes. "Please."   
"No Maria, she HURT you," Michael shook his head. "No."   
"Michael."   
"No, I'm not going to let her hurt you Maria, if you're going, I'm going." He pulled her into his arms.   
"She's a good person," Maria said against his chest, and he could feel the wetness of her tears through his shirt. "She's not always like this."   
"Don't defend her Maria," Michael whispered. "She doesn't deserve you." Her arms wrapped around his waist, her nails digging into his back.   
"Then come with me." He nodded, kissing her head.   
"I will. We'll face her together."   
"Promise?"   
"I promise." She took in a shuddering breath.   
"Just, stay here until I come home okay?" Michael asked pulling her back to look at her. "Then we'll go." Maria nodded.   
"Deal." He smiled.   
"We'll get through this. You'll be fine." Maria nodded, burying her head one again into his chest.   
"I hope so. God I hope so."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"What's that do?" Jezzie asked, leaning over the hood to peer into the car. Michael sighed.   
"A doohickey." He mumbled, grabbing another tool out of the box sitting on the stool.   
"What's it do?" Jezzie looked at him.   
"Stuff."   
"Fine." Jezzie hopped down. "I'll just ask Willie." She sniffed, tossing her head in the air almost causing the baseball cap perched her to fall.   
"You do that," Michael smiled, rolling his eyes.   
"Hey Mickey!" Willie yelled.   
"Yeah?"   
"Got a visitor." Michael grinned, grabbing a rag from the stool and wiping the oil from his fingers.   
"Thanks."   
"In the alley," Willie said, his eyes widening in horror at the sight of a determined Jezzie stalking across the room, eyes wide with curiosity. Michael nodded, tossing the rag away and going to the door.   
"What's this do?" Jezzie asked and he smiled, hopping down the stairs and letting the door close with a bang. He walked around the corner, towards the alley.   
"Maria?"   
"No," Michael whirled, coming face to face with Kyle and 3 of his jock friends. "Not Maria."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
He braced himself, his feet spreading apart, his body tensing in preparation. This was not good. Kyle smiled at him, looking over his shoulders to the goons behind him.   
"Chuck, Carl?" They stepped forward; right on cue and Michael clenched his fists.   
"Listen Kyle," he said softly. "You don't want to do this." Chuck and Carl made their way towards him, ready to attack. They were big guys, lacrosse players if he remembered correctly, the type of guys who spent 6 out of 7 days at the gym. They were bigger then him, and all of his training, all of the time he had spent working to be stronger wouldn't help him. Not against three of them.   
"Don't I?" Kyle glared. "Nobody touches her."   
"Why?" Michael asked stepping back. "Because Amy said so? Are you always the lap dog Kyle?" Kyle glared at him.   
"We'll see whose the dog Guerin," he smiled. "Right after we make you beg." Michael stepped back again, just as Chuck and Carl leapt at him. He pivoted, lashing his arm out and catching the former right in the jaw. Carl kicked out his leg, catching Michael in the solar plexus; he grunted but didn't go down. Carl sent out his fist, catching Michael in the side of his face, sending him flying into the recovered Chuck, who smiled, grabbing his arms and wrenched them behind his back. He grunted, and lifted his legs, using his weight to send the bigger boy back into the wall, but this didn't do anything, if anything it gave Chuck the advantage, by giving him something to lean on while he fought the boy's struggles.   
"I'll show you a lapdog," Kyle growled, and his fist went flying, right into Michael's gut. The boy hissed, drawing in a breath. "And I'll show you what happens-" another fist, to his eye, snapping his head to the side. "-When guys mess-" a knee to his groin, he groaned, his head lolling back in pain, "-with my sister." Kyle lifted his arm, snapping it across the boy's face. Michael closed his eyes, he wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't give Kyle that advantage. "So Guerin," Kyle grabbed his shirt, the spray of his spit hitting Michael in the face, "Don't you wish you had left her alone." Michael turned to him, brown meeting blue.   
"I wouldn't change our time together, for the world." Kyle growled lifting his fists again, and sending it flying towards his nose.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Maria grinned, walking into the garage, her eyes taking in the disassembled vehicles, the grease spots on the concrete flooring, and the enthusiastic bouncing girl on the stool, waving her action figure in the air in time with her rapid fire questions. Maria tucked a stray blonde lock of hair from her face and made her way across the tools on the floor, stepping over the large piece of wood on the floor with wheels, and the large sheet covering a big lump of what was probably metal.   
"Hello?" She asked uncertainly. The man bent over the hood of the car, the one Jezzie was directing all her questions to stood up. He smiled, an almost toothless smile, his beard a deep white-gray.   
"You must be that Maria girl Mickey keeps going on about." Maria smiled back; it was hard not to like this man. She had seen him for an entire second and she could feel the positive energy he radiated.   
"And you must be Willie." She looked around; it was a small room and not a spiky head anywhere. "Is Michael around?" Willie jutted his thumb back towards a red door; barely hanging on it's rusted hinges.   
"He's in the alley. Had a visitor." Maria nodded.   
"Would he mind if I just went out to say hi?" She bit her lip; it was amazing how little she knew about this boy.   
"You girly? I don't think he'd mind if you whacked him over the head with a wrench." Maria blushed.   
"I'll just..." she motioned to the door and he nodded, turning to Jezzie who had fallen silent, studying the girl with curiosity.   
"Now what were you rambling on about kiddo?" Jezzie started in again and he smiled, leaning over the car again.   
Maria grinned and went to the door, pushing it open with her foot. She wasn't going to dare touch that thing with her fingers. Who knows what kind of crap was on that thing? She stepped out into the alley, her nose wrinkling with the stench of garbage and the stale air of the alley.   
"Michael?" She heard a groan and saw a familiar head of hair. But not the one she had expected.   
"Kyle?" Behind him she saw Chuck and Carl, the two jerky guys from his lacrosse team and then she saw him. Crumpled on the ground between ankles and Nike shoes.   
"Oh my god." She put a hand to her mouth, biting her fist.   
"Maria," Kyle reached for her, stepping forward but she pushed him away.   
"Michael...oh god Michael," she fell to her knees. He groaned in response. "What did you do to him." She whispered, looking at Kyle. "Why?" Kyle swallowed the look of raw emotion in her eyes giving him pause, putting down harsh resolve he had built up as this had gone on.   
"Amy..." Kyle murmured.   
"YOU BASTARD," Maria launched her self at him, her small frame surprisingly sending him reeling backwards, down onto the concrete. "You stupid bastard." Her hits came next, to his chest, his face, wherever she could reach. She felt the tears sting her eyes, falling onto his chest. Kyle just sat there taking the blows, and his friends, Chuck and Carl, edged away leaving the scene. It was too emotional for high school jock s with the combined IQ of a jar of mayonnaise to deal with. "Why?" She kept hitting him, until he gently grabbed her wrists. Then she just sobbed, and pushed herself up, off of his chest and over to Michael, who forced a bloody smile.   
"Hey." He croaked.   
"God." Maria lifted his neck, putting his head onto her lap. "What he did to you."   
"Maria," Kyle stood up, wincing slightly from her blows.   
"Leave." Maria bit out between clenched teeth, her hands moving to Michael's hair, stroking the soft spikes. "Just leave."   
"I'm sorry," Kyle said. But he didn't mean it. He had taken pleasure in beating the boy, but now, as his eyes settled on his battered form the guilt over ridded that.   
"LEAVE." Maria shouted angrily, her glare enough to make him step backwards. He turned, biting his lip. Amy would be happy, that was all that mattered. Amy would accept this; she would give him praise that was all he asked for. Ever.   
"Look what he did to you," Maria stroked his face, moving across the swelling eye, towards the bloody nose.   
"I'm fine," Michael forced another smile.   
"I'm sorry," Maria clutched him to her, his head pressed firmly at her shoulders. "I'm so sorry."   
"It's not your fault." He arms went around her, ignoring the protesting limps, he stroked her back. "It's never your fault."   
"If I hadn't-" she swallowed.   
"No," Michael shook his head. "Don't do that, you did nothing wrong."   
"But neither did you," Maria whispered. "And look...look what they did to you, because of me."   
"They did this because of THEM Maria. You're just an excuse, a way for them to justify it to themselves." Michael swallowed, bringing his sleeve up to wipe the blood away from hi nose, and to bring her closer. "You did nothing wrong."   
"Maybe we never should have...been together Michael," Maria pulled away, locking her eyes with him. "Maybe if we had just left this alone this wouldn't have happened."   
"You don't mean that," Michael swallowed. "Last night was...the best thing that's ever happened to me Maria." He shook his head. "Please don't say that."   
"I don't mean it either," she splayed her fingers across his cheek. "But look at you.."   
"I do look pretty bad don't I," Michael looked down, his pants were torn and bleeding from falling on the broken bottle, his shirt was stretched and spotted with the blood that had dripped from his nose, and he could only imagine was his face looked like.   
"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Maria kissed him gently, careful not to upset the bruises face any more then necessary. "We need to get you to a doctor or something.." she murmured.   
"Just take me home, Agatha will take care of it," Michael said, leaning back, propping his arm against the wall and hoisting himself painfully up with a little help from Maria.   
"I'm going to kill him," Maria growled.   
"We'll confront them later," Michael said softly. "When we're ready."   
"We?" He looked at her.   
"We," he nodded. "You're not doing this without me."   
"But it's not your problem Michael," Maria clenched her teeth. "It's mine."   
"This concerns me Maria," Michael said seriously. "Everything about you concerns me. I'm apart of this now."   
"There is NOTHING to be apart of," Maria said. "I can deal with this."   
"You're NOT dealing with this," Michael said. "They have some kind of power over you Maria." Maria glared at him.   
"And what would you know about it Michael?"   
"Only what I've seen, what I've seen them do to you Maria," he looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. "Let me help you."   
"I don't NEED your help Michael."   
"That's not what you said last night," Michael said softly. "Whether you believe it or not Maria you need me." He locked eyes with her again. "And I need you." She swallowed, snaking her arm around his waist and hoisting him up with her small frame.   
"Come on," she whispered. "We'll get you some help."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Is it done?" Amy DeLuca swirled the red champagne in the flute around, gazing out the window across her lawn, her eyes falling on the fountain in the middle, roaming over the cherub statues spouting their water all over it.   
"Yes mother," Kyle said, closing his eyes, his voice strained. "It's done." She smiled, turning in her office chair to him.   
"Excellent! Then he's been properly...warned?" Kyle nodded. "Then what's the problem."   
"Maria...showed up." The stem snapped in her fingers, her eyes icing over but the smile never left her face, the wine dripped down the cherry desk to the white carpet, like blood. Michael's blood.   
"What?"   
"She...found us in the alley."   
"So she knows then," Amy's teeth were clenched in anger, her eyes burning into his own.   
"She knows." She stood setting the remains of the flute on the desk, trailing her french manicure on the wood.   
"This is...unfortunate but fixable," Amy smiled. "Maria is easily manipulated."   
"Don't you think we were a little...harsh?" Kyle asked.   
"Harsh?" Amy looked at him intrigued. "Harsh? Hmm, perhaps." She smiled. "But wasn't that the point of this entire exercise?"   
"Yes mother." He looked down, his eyes trained on the carpet.   
"And wasn't it your idea to teach Mr. Guerin a lesson?" She looked at him. Kyle looked up.   
"What? No it wasn't-" she cut him off.   
"Don't be SILLY Kyle darling," she smiled. "Of course it was yours, silly boyish notions you males get these days." She waved a hand. He looked at her confused, and a little hurt.   
"But mother-"   
"BUT nothing Kyle," she cut him off. "I tried to curb you from this impulse but boys will be boys." He snapped his mouth shut. It was useless. She circled him, like a vulture.   
"I'm sorry mother."   
"As you should be Kyle. That was a very foolish move using your name as a way to beat Michael Guerin into submission." Amy smiled. Kyle nodded.   
"Yes mother."   
"He is in submission isn't he?"   
"I suppose mother."   
"Then that's alright isn't it?" She grinned. "Everything's falling into place."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Agatha asked no questions, she simply took them in, leading Michael to the couch and promptly set to work. The first aid kit was dusty, but up to date, kept there simply for trouble young men in her care that felt the primal urge to fight once in awhile, or for little girls who fell down while learning to ride their bikes, or using their roller blades.   
"Get me a bowl full of hot water and some wash clothes," Agatha looked at the girl. Maria bit her lip, looking at Michael.   
"Will he...will he be okay?" Agatha nodded.   
"Michael will be fine, we'll get him fixed up and into bed...he'll be good as new in the morning. Now off you go..." she waved her hands, sending Maria a reassuring smile.   
"Thank you," Michael leaned back, relaxing some, his face contorted in pain.   
"I don't know what's going on here Michael," her voice was stern, but caring. "But I do know that I want you to get out of this situation." Michael nodded.   
"I'll get her out." Agatha looked at him an eyebrow raised. "Once I get Maria out this will stop, I swear."   
"I hope so...for your sake."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Here," she returned minutes later, a bowl of steaming water in her hands, and white wash clothes draped across her arm. "I got what you wanted."   
"Help him take his shirt off dear," Agatha took the bowl, setting it on the coffee table, and dipped the rag in.   
"How are you feeling?" Maria asked, her voice soft. Michael sent her a smile.   
"I'm fine." Her fingers moved over the buttons of his shirts, her eyes trained on them, instead of his eyes.   
"This shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have let it...go this far," Maria swallowed, pulling his shirt apart and sliding it back over his arms.   
"Later," Michael grunted, arching his back to allow her better access as she slid his shirt off.   
"Look what he did to you," her fingers brushed the quickly darkening skin on his chest. "Why didn't you fight back."   
"He's your brother," Michael said. "A member of your family. You would have never forgiven me if I would have given into impulse." Agatha wrung out the rag, handing it to Maria wordlessly.   
"I'll never forgive HIM," Maria said, taking the rag and starting to work, gently dabbing at his face, wiping away the dried blood. Michael said nothing, just closed his eyes. Deep down he didn't believe it was Kyle's fault...the boy had looked so guilty, so frightened when Maria showed up, like he was torn between to extremes, one only slightly larger then the other and Michael had a pretty good idea of what those two extremes were. His love for his sister, and his fear and need for acceptance from his stepmother.   
"We're going to confront her tomorrow," Michael decided. Maria froze, her hand paused mid-dab. She swallowed and then went on with her work.   
"Okay."   
"It's going to be fine." Agatha again, wordlessly handed Maria a bag of cotton balls and some peroxide; she looked at it bewildered for a moment.   
"Put some on the cotton balls and then dab it on the wound," Michael offered.   
"She can't hurt you with me there Maria," Michael tried again. Maria was still silent, working on the cotton balls. "MARIA." Her head snapped towards him, the force of his voice startling her. "She can't hurt you anymore."   
"I don't want to talk about it okay?" she pressed the peroxide coated cotton balls to his the cut on his face from Kyle's ring. He drew in a breath, stupid stuff stung. "Did I hurt you?" Her hand retracted like lighting, taking it away and looking at him with concern.   
"It just stings a little," Michael pouted. "Kiss it and make it better." Behind her Agatha rolled aged eyes and snorted. Maria blushed, but obligingly leaned down, brushing her lips next to the cut.   
"All better?"   
"Much." She went back to work, going to the small cut on his chest. Agatha handed her a small square bandage, and some tape. Maria wordlessly ripped it open. There was a sneeze, and Agatha turned, looking at Kara who was leaning in from the doorway, eyes wide with curiosity, Jeremy and Emily leaned in above her, and Jezzie, her usual uncaring self, had perched unabashedly on the couch. Agatha gave them "the look" and waved her hand shooing them off. Maria began to tape the bandage to the cut.   
"Your sure your okay right?" She asked after a moment.   
"I'm fine." Michael sat up. "We done here." She looked him over. He was looking better, the swelling in his face had gone down, and now that the blood was cleaned up his wounds looked a trifle less serious then they had before, he was still pretty banged up but otherwise fine. He would hurt like hell in the morning but that was a small price to pay considering the damage Kyle and his loser friends could have done if she hadn't of stumbled upon them.   
"To bed then," Agatha said, she too gave him a once over. For a girl who wasn't used to mending wounds the girl was certainly adept, she had a natural motherly instinct in her and Agatha could tell she was a fast learner, especially under pressure.   
"Jeremy." Agatha looked to the door, knowing full well that they hadn't left, in fact Jezzie was still sitting on her perch, totally ignoring the woman as she watched the drama unfold. Jeremy sheepishly stepped forward, running a hand through his hair.   
"Yeah?"   
"Help Maria take Michael upstairs to his room," Jeremy nodded, going over to his almost brother and slipping his arm under his, supporting his weight. Maria was at his other side, not really doing much but offering her support. Michael knew to lean to the left so he wouldn't crush the girl and send her crashing to the floor.   
"You other 3, let's go to the kitchen for some cocoa," Agatha grabbed the bowl and the leftover rags with one hand, shutting the top of the First Aid case with the other.   
"What happened to Michael?" Jezzie asked.   
"Michael had a little accident."   
"Yeah he ran into a fist..." Emily muttered. Agatha shot her a warning and the girl fell silent, scooping up Kara who was clinging to her leg.   
"Michael's going to be okay right?" The girl asked eyes wide.   
"He's going to be fine," Agatha said gently, leading them into the kitchen. "Now, Jezzie get the cocoa mix from under the sink, and Emily can you put a pot of water on to boil?" The girl nodded. Jezzie tugged at the woman's skirt.   
"Is Maria going to stay here forever?" The girl's eyes were pleading and Agatha sighed.   
"No dear, we'd like her too but life doesn't work out that way."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jeremy shut the door behind him as he left, leaving them alone. Maria pulled the covers up over him, practically to his chin.   
"I like being babied," Michael stretched. "Care to join me?" She bit her lip. "Don't worry, I won't be trying anything tonight I swear," he grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards the bed, "Not that I wouldn't like to." Maria blushed; finally plopping on the edge of his queen sized bed and reaching down to take off her shoes.   
"Long day huh?"   
"I should be asking you that." She tossed her socks onto the shoes and crawled under the covers.   
"It's not that big a deal Maria," he reached over, turning off his desk lamp. "I've been in fights before."   
"You have?" She curled against him, careful to avoid his injuries, his arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer.   
"Yeah, lots."   
"Why?" She asked softly looking at him. "You're so sweet...and gentle." Michael snorted.   
"Right."   
"You are!" Maria insisted, sitting up a little. "You've been nothing but caring and wonderful since we started this."   
"I'm not sweet Maria," he said softly. "I never have been."   
"Then you obviously don't know yourself," she whispered. "Not like I know you."   
"Do you know me?"   
"I like to think I do, but I don't. So tell me Michael, tell me about yourself." Michael sighed.   
"What do you want to know?"   
"Why do you think you're such a horrible person?"   
"My parents...they died when I was very young, about six," He closed his eyes, remembering the day. The screams, the crunch of metal, the shattering of glass and the heat as the flames threatened to engulf the vehicle. "We were driving...back from my birthday party." He smiled softly. "They took me to that Chuckie Cheese place, and I screamed my head off when that big giant mouse came out from the curtain." He clutched her tighter. "We were singing a song...that song about the dog..."Bingo." And then my dad was yelling...there was something wrong with the car." He swallowed. "The wheel jerked and he couldn't get it back, and we hit the guardrail...we were in the mountain country, and the car went down about 40...50 feet." Something wet slid down his cheek, and he clutched her even tighter. "They were killed instantly.... I was screaming, and I kicked open the door and crawled out. I was found by a State Trooper an hour later on the side of the road." Maria took in a shuddering breath, her hand snaking up to entwine with his. But she said nothing...what could she say? "I went to stay with an Aunt, Aunt Josephine, but after the accident I got angry. I started breaking things...getting in fights at school, hanging out with destructive guys till she couldn't take it anymore. She sent me to live in an orphanage, she was the only family member I had left and she sent me away." Again there was wetness on his cheeks. "I was taken in a couple of times, passed along from family to family. Sometimes they were nice, really prime families that most kids would kill for, but I didn't want to be there...I wanted my parents." He swallowed. "They weren't even buried...there wasn't enough...to bury. So I didn't have a place to go to be near them, and I lived to far away from where it happened to go there, and no one would take me there. They said it wasn't healthy." He swallowed again. "I had a shrink, a guy named Daniel's who could have given a flying fuck about me, he just listened, nodded his head and made enough throat noises to make it seem like he was paying attention. They sent me to him because they said I wasn't well adjusted, that I was emotionally stunted or something. All I wanted to do was visit my parents, ya know." She nodded almost imperceptibly against his chest and he continued. "I met Max at my 8th house, I was around 16 then. His parents shipped him out because he was like me, he fought a lot but he was smart, a genius and his Aunt had a special school near his house for kids in our situations. He was the only person I ever talked to, like really talked to, and I guess I did it because it seemed like no one really cared what happened to him either. From what he told me his mom was this real June Cleaver type, who doted on Isabel and pretty much just put up with him because she had to, and his dad was too closed off to care. He was a kindred spirit so I let him in," Michael smiled. "When he heard they wanted him home again, when they decided that maybe he was okay again, I applied for a scholarship to Pendleton, and I got it. And a new house had come in, Hope House. They say it's the last place you'll ever go, because of Agatha. Because Agatha will take anything and everything and never bat an eye, you'll stay till your eighteen." He smiled a little wider, a sad smile. "But I'd give it up, I'd give Max up, I'd give Agatha, Kara, Jezzie, Emily, Jeremy, all of them, I'd give them up for my parents...just one week more, just one week of good-byes with my parents, or at least a chance, a chance to warn them." He sighed. "But I wouldn't give you up. I don't think I could." Maria bit her lip for a moment, and then she sat up.   
"Come here," he looked at her for a moment.   
"What?" She grabbed him.   
"I said come here," She was sitting up straight now, her legs crossed Indian style. He looked at her but complied, her gently grabbed his head, directing it to her lap and sitting it there. He stared up at her confused. She smiled.   
"Sleep." Her fingers entwined in his hair, gentle stroking it, like he was a cat.   
"I don't think I can," he swallowed.   
"Then I'll sing you something okay? A lullaby..." Maria smiled and lifted her hand from his hair, and slowly brought it down over his eyes, closing the lids. She opened her mouth, her hands going back to his hair and she began to sing... "There was a boy who had a dog and Bingo was his name-o...."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"We can't put this off any longer," Michael said looking to Maria, who bit her lip.   
"I know," the girl took in a shuddering breath, squeezing his hand, as if it could give her the strength to stand up to this. Michael took a step toward the house, then another. Maria didn't move a step, and he stopped, looking back.   
"Come on Maria, it won't be that bad." Another breath, a firm decisive nod and she abruptly turns around and starts walking away. "Maria." Michael sighed, following her. "You have to confront her sometime, not time like the present."   
"Why do I have to confront her at all?" Maria looked at him. "What if I just never go back? I can get a job..." Michael sighed.   
"That is absurd and unrealistic Maria. You're mother isn't going to just disappear, and the sooner we confront her about this, and show her our positions on the matter the sooner we can get you out of there."   
"You don't know her like I do," Maria bit her lip, her eyes going past his shoulder, to the immense DeLuca mansion. "She's not just going to sit back and listen to us, she'll take action Michael." Her eyes returned to his.   
"Drastic action."   
"I'll be here," he reached out his hand. "Come on." Her eyes closed and she swallowed, her hand reaching up to grasp his. "I won't leave Maria, I'll help you face her."   
"I know you will...but I don't..." she sucked in a breath. "I don't think you'll be enough." Strange as it was the realization that he might not be enough to help her hurt him, almost a physical pain on top of the sore muscles. He, who loved Maria more then any one in the world, probably wouldn't be able to help her face the monster that had haunted her life since birth. He squeezed her hand tighter. Perhaps he couldn't help her through this fully, maybe he wasn't the best guy for this job but he was going to stick around, he was going to TRY, which is more then he could say for some of the people in Maria's life.   
"Come on," he grasped her hand tightly, telling her he wasn't going to let her back out again. He made his way up the walk, Maria walking slowly next to him, her nails digging into the back of his hand. He supposed this was the price he had to pay, permanent scars on the back of his hand from a French manicure. "Should I knock?" Maria looked indecisive for a moment, deer-in-headlights, like this one maneuver could establish her entire position on the battlefield.   
"No." She said finally after a pause. "It's my house after all." She reached a shaky hand out, grasping the gold handle of the doorknob. It paused for a second, hesitating, and then she pushed the door open and dragged him inside.   
"There you are mistress!" Constance rushed to the girl's side. "We have been worried sick about you!" The girl was enveloped in a hug.   
"Is my mother here?" Michael watched in awe as the woman's expression went from one of relief, to utter horror in the space of a nano-second.   
"Are you sure you want to see Mrs. DeLuca?" Maria nodded. Constance bit her lip. "She's in her office." Maria's eyes widened slightly and she nodded again.   
"Come on Michael," he gave a little wave to Constance and followed the girl who was dragging him.   
"Why isn't her last name Valenti?" He asked, half taking in the expensive decorations and knick-knacks of the huge house, and half trying to puzzle out the fear everyone around this woman seemed to have.   
"She didn't change her name and Jim didn't change his, the marriage is strictly on paper." Maria said.   
"No love involved?" Maria paused, stopping in the hallway.   
"I suppose," she swallowed. "but it was all one-sided. She...my mother...couldn't love anyone." With that she continued to walk, her step sure. Michael shivered, the house was cold, detached, a tomb with artifacts that couldn't be touched, strict rules that couldn't be bent or broken, and a woman at it's head that wouldn't love or allow herself to be loved. He gave Maria's hand a squeeze, he understood now. Her cool aloof attitude to him the first day they had met, her bubbly happiness at school with her friends, away from anyone who could tell her how to live her life, her enthusiasm at the simplest things, simple things she herself had never had. It was amazing she was the bright person she was. Even the artwork, cold dark works of women and men, who couldn't get past their cold demeanor even long enough to get a portrait painted, even the Russian painting of Christ on the wall looked sad and emotionless. He noticed the woman also had an affinity for dark realism, with several works by Julian Story , and Melcher's. Maria stopped, the large oak doors before her giving her pause.   
"This is it?" He asked softly. She nodded and raised a fist to knock, then thought better of it, shoving the door open.   
"Mother," she said briskly. The woman, Amy DeLuca turned her chair. She was pretty, like Maria, but aged with bitterness, and her cold hazel eyes contracted greatly with her cheery smile.   
"Maria! You're home! Did you have fun?" Maria clutched his hand.   
"We wish to have a word with you," Amy's eyes went to Michael, raking his form, an eyebrow raised.   
"You must be Mr. Guerin," Amy set down the wine that had been in her hand and stood up. Fearfully Maria took a step backwards but Michael didn't budge. He simply stared coldly at the woman before him.   
"And you must be Maria's mother," he stared at her. Amy smiled and held out a perfectly manicured hand.   
"Amy DeLuca," he took it, but didn't shake it, instead he turned it over, as if inspecting it. Amy's calm, collected façade faltered for a moment. "What-What are you doing?"   
"Trying to find a mark." He turned it over in his hands again. Maria watching him, biting her lip.   
"A mark?" Amy wrenched her hand back. "What in the world are you talking about?" Michael went to Maria, and grabbed her hand, gently jerking her forward, he motioned to Maria's face. The bruise was fading to a sickly yellow, but it was visible on her pale skin nonetheless.   
"I figure," Michael said slowly. "Someone who hit this hard would have at least a tiny bruise on their hand." Amy laughed.   
"You think I did that?" She laughed again, putting the hand to her chest as if it was all too much. "That's absurd!" Michael simply stared at her, waiting for her to finish. Amy smiled. "How do I know that you didn't do that dear boy?" His mouth dropped open, his eyes glaring at her.   
"What?"   
"I don't know a thing about you," she walked around to the back of her desk, waving her hand dramatically. "And she didn't have that bruise when she was in my house."   
"Mother-" Maria stepped forward but Michael wouldn't let her.   
"You bitch," the smile faded, replaced by raw anger.   
"Michael," Maria wrapped her hand around his arm, trying a different approach to getting the situation under control.   
"How DARE you," Amy growled. "Coming into MY house, toting my whore of a daughter behind you just to INSULT me!" She crossed the room, and raised her hand to slap him. His hand shot up, grabbing her hand a mere instant before it would have hit.   
"I've been hit enough Mrs. DeLuca," he said softly. "I wouldn't advise that." The woman was fuming and Maria swallowed.   
"Maria." The cold gaze went to the girl and Maria froze. "Outside. I'd like to speak to Mr. Guerin alone." She smiled, sickly sweet at Michael. "If that's okay with you Mr. Guerin?" He let her hand drop to her side.   
"Fine." He looked to Maria. "Go okay?" She looked between the two of them.   
"But-"   
"Maria." Her mother warned, Maria nodded and went to the door, shooting one look behind her to Michael. He wasn't looking at her though, he was staring at Amy, who had taken a seat in the chair again. Maria opened the door, and walked out into the hall, letting it close behind her. Jim was there, sitting on the floor.   
"It's ending isn't it?" He asked looking up at her. Maria stared at him.   
"What?"   
"It couldn't only go on for so long..." he continued. "I mean she can't control things forever right?" Maria sat down beside him.   
"What do you mean?"   
"I just wanted us to be a family....like before...before she left..." he wasn't looking at her, he was staring instead at a picture in his hands. An old snapshot, from before his life here at Amy DeLuca's world of perfection, his life with his former wife, she still couldn't remember her name, and a little baby Kyle. "A family..." he whispered. Maria swallowed, her eyes burning as her arm wrapped around the man.   
"We will be...." She murmured, kissing his temple. "We will be..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Have a seat Michael," the woman smiled. Michael did, sitting in the leather seat from across her desk, slouched but tense.   
"I can't say I approve of this...tryst between you and my daughter," Michael glared at her. "Which is why I'm offering you a chance...to actually benefit from breaking things off with her." The woman picked up a pen and opened a small book on her desk.   
"That won't be happening," Michael said coldly. "Ever." Amy snorted, her pen whipping across the paper.   
"Oh really?" finished she set it down, ripping whatever she had been writing out of the book. She stood up. And handed him the paper. A check, a very large amount of money, written with cold, calculated penmanship. He didn't hesitate, he ripped it, first in half, then again, then again, dropping what was now confetti at her feet and smiling up at her.   
"No thanks." Her hazel eyes burned into his.   
"You don't actually expect this to last do you?" She smiled. "I'm actually going to feel sorry for you Mr. Guerin when Maria realizes just how much of a nothing you are, when she leaves you all alone in that house of misfit castaways." His hand clenched.   
"She won't do that." Amy just smirked, walking back and perching on the edge of her desk.   
"Sex is a new thing for Maria. She's never experienced these things before, she really is very sheltered."   
"Because of you." Amy ignored him.   
"What's going to happen when Maria realizes that she can get these things, sex, companionship, friendly chit-chats, with any male she chooses?" Amy's smile widened. "She is a very beautiful girl Mr. Guerin, as I'm sure you've noticed. She could have...anyone." Her eyes took in his face, which tensed, the muscle in his jaw tensing. She smiled wider. "And once she realizes she doesn't have to settle for a nothing like you...once she realizes that she can get any man she chooses you'll be alone, with nothing." Amy raised an eyebrow. "But, if you'd like I could write you another check...so you wouldn't leave this situation totally humiliated." Michael glared at her. "How about it?"   
"Write the check," Michael bit out. She smiled crossing the desk. "So I can rip one more pointless offer up in your face." He finished. Amy growled, opening her desk.   
"Fine." She glared, her fingers wrapping around the object inside of the desk. "If that's the way you want it." She looked up, smiling at him. "You do realize, that you won't be seeing my daughter anymore don't you?" Michael stood up.   
"I don't think you can stop us." Amy clicked her tongue.   
"I beg to differ Mr. Guerin," she lifted it out, pointing it at him. The steel of the gun glinted in the light and Michael froze. "Because you see," she cocked it, aiming it right at his chest. "Amy DeLuca always wins."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"You're going to SHOOT me?" if this had been a movie the expression on Michael's face, and the high pitch of his voice would have been almost comical. But this wasn't a movie. Amy DeLuca was pointing .32 Auto right at his chest, her eyes wild.   
"That was the plan," she shot him a smile. "No hard feelings." Michael took a step back.   
"So you're going to add homicide to you're list of reasons you should go to jail?" Michael stared at the gun, his voice surprisingly calm.   
"Don't taunt the women with the gun," Amy snapped. "It's NOT a good IDEA." Michael shrugged, starting to circle her.   
"You're going to shoot me anyway right? Might as well get a few good last words in before I go." Amy circled him too, glaring at him.   
"I don't have anything to lose," her voice shook. "I've lost my daughter, in losing my daughter I've lost my husband and my step-son, and eventually my reputation will effect my business and I'll lose that too, and then my house." A tear slipped out, her eyes were cold though, and he assumed it was for effect. "I'll have nothing."   
"Yeah, nothing. What's 40 years in prison on top of that?" He swallowed, his eyes locking with hers. "I don't think you're a murderer Amy."   
"Then what DO you think I am?"   
"I think you're a controlling bitch," he smiled. "That doesn't make you a bad person." She hissed.   
"Goodbye Mr. Guerin," she raised the gun and Michael ducked the second she squeezed the trigger. The glass shattered behind him, the sound of the gun even louder then that. Amy cried out from the kick of her weapon and he charged, catching the woman at her stomach and sending them both over the desk. Amy shrieked, raising her hand but Michael grabbed it, hitting the ground hard, Amy straddling his stomach. "YOU BASTARD," she tried to wrench her hand free but Michael was bigger and stronger then this frail woman. The door snapped open, Maria on the other side.   
"Oh my god," Jim was behind her and he rushed forward.   
"You stupid bastard." Amy whispered, her arm going slack. Jim grabbed her, wrenching her hands behind her back.   
"Oh god...are you okay?" Maria looked at him. Michael grinned at her from the ground, his smile shaky.   
"Did I piss my pants?" Maria looked at them.   
"Nope."   
"Then I'm fine." Maria kneeled down, brushing her hand over her cheeks.   
"I'm glad."   
"You'll NEVER last," Amy laughed. "She'll leave you or you'll leave her, and you'll realize you ruined a woman's life for nothing." Maria stood up, her eyes blazing.   
"Like you did mother?" Amy glared right back at her.   
"I wanted a daughter," Amy said. "Instead I got you." Maria smiled.   
"Now you can be rid of me mother."   
"You're nothing, you're alone now. You think they'll let you live with him?" Amy scoffs, looking back at Jim briefly. "You'll be sent to live in some poor foster home. Like your boyfriend there. No one loves you Maria. Not me, not you're father. No one ever will."   
"I do," Michael stood, grabbing Maria's hand. Glaring at Amy. "I love her. And I ALWAYS will."   
"I do." Kyle said from the doorway, meekly.   
"And I do." Jim said behind her.   
"Guess you're wrong mother," Maria smiled again. "You were always wrong."   
"You won't get anything on me," Amy said. "You have no proof." Michael motioned to the gun on the floor.   
"Fingerprints." He motioned to Maria's face. "Bruises, as well as dozens of your servants who would be more then happy to testify in a court of law."   
"They have me," Kyle said, looking hesitantly at them, he had heard the bullet and come running. "I'll tell them how you asked me to take care of Michael."   
"And there will be me Amy," Jim said. "The one who heard it all." Amy slouched.   
"You'll burn in hell for this," she murmured. "I'll see to that."   
"Until then," Maria looked at her, locking eyes with her. Hazel met hazel. "Goodbye mother."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"We're going to be late!" Emily called up the stairs impatiently, tapping a booted foot on the hard floor.   
"I'm coming!" Jeremy growled. "Give me a second." Maria grinned from her perch on the stairs.   
"This is so cute," she laughed. "You're first date." Emily glared at her briefly.   
"JEREMY the reservation is for 7 o'clock it's 6:52!"   
"He's COMING!" Michael yelled.   
"Speaking of which the movie starts in like a half hour sweetie," Maria yelled up. There was a loud growl and Maria grinned. "I was just letting you know."   
"Here I am," Jeremy emerged, galloping down the stairs.   
"What were you DOING?" Emily asked. Jeremy grinned and took his hand out from behind his back, presenting her with a single red rose, dethorned, along with a bloody finger.   
"Dethorning you're rose." Emily squealed, taking it from him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "For me!"   
"Ahhh...that's so-" Emily kicked Maria's shin before she could finish.   
"Thank you."   
"Shall we go?" he offered his arm, sucking on his finger. Emily nodded, grinning and holding her rose as they excited.   
"Cute." Maria finished right before the door closed behind him. Michael wrapped his arms around her neck.   
"Yo."   
"What were YOU doing up there? Dethorning a rose." Michael shook his head.   
"Nope."   
"I'm hurt. Really." She grinned. He kissed her cheek from behind.   
"I was trying to find this," he reached to the stair behind him, picking up the small box and placing it in her palm. Maria sucked in a breath.   
"What is it?"   
"That's why you OPEN it," Maria lifted the box and slowly opened the lid, a ring peering back at her. A simple silver band, much like Michael's own. "It's a promise ring," Michael whispered in her ear.   
"What promise?" She breathed, slowly removed the ring.   
"That someday we'll exchange those holy vows," he smiled. "When you're ready."   
"How about right now?" Maria looked back at him, laughing as his eyes widened.   
"Okay. How about when WE'RE ready?" She grinned, kissing the skin right next to his lips.   
"Thank you." She whispered. "Someday we'll exchange those vows."   
"Promise?" She slid the ring on her finger. Grinning as it twinkled in the light.   
"I promise."   
  
The End  



End file.
